CST de Las Chicas SuperTraviesas
by Keili14
Summary: Traviesa es su palabra favorita, ¿quien dice? buena chica tienes que ser... ¡Si claro! sin reglas, sin castigos, vive tu vida al 100% adrenalina! ¿que te digo? Lo prohibido siempre es lo mas divertido. Si hay amor, contrapartes con contrapartes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! este es mi nuevo Fanfic inspirado en otros fanfic de ustedes! ¿ven como me inspira a escribir? Perdonen mi hortografia**_

_**Aqui las chicas no tienen poderes y tienen 14 años**_

Estaba molesta, frustrada y disgustada, ¿porque? mis padres decidieron dejarme en esta tonta escuela para niñas "sobrenaturales" pero prefiero llamarme traviesa, tambien me separaron de mis amigas, Kaoru esta en la escuela de al lado y Miyako encerrada en su casa sin comunicacion con el mundo, ya paso un mes entero sin poder verlas es una maldita eternidad que se duplica con el paso del tiempo. En este momento estoy encerrada en mi cuarto por responderle a la profesora.

-estoy harta de esto... no puedo soportarlo mas- dije mientras me amacaba en el borde de la cama- me largo

Si lo pense mucho, me, largo no quiero seguir aqui, en una mochila guarde una campera, algunas galletas y jugo que robe de la cocina, como supuse la puerta estaba cerrada, asi que fui directo a la ventana, intente abrirla pero...

-Maldita sea!- estaba cerrada- al diablo!- rompe la ventana con la lampara, mira atraves de ella y ve que abajo de su ventana hay una ilera de pared sobresalida, sin miedo, salio por esta y camino por el borde hasta llegar a la ventana de al lado, suerte esta estaba abierta , se metio al cuarto de sus compañeras y salio por la puerta, corrio por el pasillo, y escucho las alarmas sonar, paro en seco al escuchar el horrible chillido, se alarmo y siguio con su carrera llego a la puerta del conserje pero antes tomo unas cuerdas, paso por un pasillo y entro a la otra escuela, fue directo a los cuartos, conociendo a su amiga faltaria a las clases, miro cada puerta cerrada, a cada paso que daba, hasta que escucho unos pasos dentro de una. Abrio con cuidado la puerta, por miedo a equivocarse, y vio a una chica pelinegra senteda en su cama mirando la ventana, ella con cuidado se acerco a la chica y toco su hombro, esta se sobresalto, se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga

-Momoko!- dijo Kaoru antes de abrazarla

-empaca lijero- dijo al separarse, Kaoru la miro confundida- nos vamos- ella le respondio con una sonrisa traviesa- fue directo a su cama busco una mochila y guardo lo mismo que Momoko- rapido! corre- pero antes de llegar a la puerta se escucharon los pasos de personas acercarse- demonios- susurro

-por aqui- abrio la ventana y miro hacia abajo- tienes sohgas?

-claro- se las da

Kaoru sonrie, toma un extremo de esta y la ata en la cama, tira unas cuantas veces para saber si estaba firme. Se dirigio a la ventana tomo el otro extremo y lo lanzo por la ventana-listo- se desliza por la soga- vamos Momoko

-bien...- hizo lo mismo pero paraba de vez en cuando

-nos llevamos la soga- tira de esta y la soga se corto (**A: como no paso eso antes no pregunten XD**)- por las dudas

-listo, solo falta una parada mas- Kaoru asiente y salen corriendo dejando todo atras

_**Lo se muy corto , bueno para mi es corto pero les prometo que el siguiente sera larguito XD Espero sus reviews! Porfis!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Estuve ocupada, pero porfin me libere! unos minutos... tengo que seguir estudiando u_uU bueh aqui va!**_

_**Lamento mi falta de ortografia...**_

_**Episodio: El recuerdo del Comienzo**_

Estaba en su cama escuchando musica a todo volumen, no queria escuchar a nadie, le importaba un bledo si sus padres golpeaban la puerta hasta partirla en dos. Con sus amigas nadie se mete... "desde que la conociste te az vuelto un caso serio...", yo soy asi, si no les gusta, no me importa. Aun recordaba cuando las conocio...

_**¶¶¶¶¶¶¶FlashBack¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**_

Era un dia soliado, pero por una discuta con sus padres se encontraba afuera de ese elegante restaurante, senteda en las escaleras, frustrada.

-lo que hay en ti... no dejes ver...

Cantaba ella la misma cancion todos los dias...

-buena chica tu siempre debes ser...

Ella escucho muchos ruidos provenir del restaurante, se levanta dispuesta a saber el responsable de ello, cuando...

-Chiquilla malcriada devuelveme eso!

-Momoko ven aca ahora!

Vio a una chica pelirroja unos pasteles, galletas, dulces y demas dentro de una bolsita de color rosa, la chica corria seguida de un cheff, cuando el hombre la iba a atrapar cuando un pastel fue directo a su cara, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una pelinegra, con crema en las manos. Miyako empezo a reir, tapandoce la boca, la pelinegra se dio cuenta y le correspodio una sonrisa divertida.

-Kaoru! atrapalo!- dice la pelinaranja de nombre Momoko, antes de lanzarle la bolsa

Kaoru atrapa la bolsa y sube a una mesa, pero se queda atrapada entre los meseros, ella mira a Miyako

-oye rubia!-grita Kaoru. Miyako se sorprende un poco- toma!- le lanza la bolsita

Miyako la atrapa algo shokeada, cuando los meseros se les aproximan, siente una mano estrecharse con la suya, era Momoko mira atras y las seguia Kaoru seguida de los meseros, antes de darse cuenta, estaba afuera del restaurante, las tres cruzaron la calle, pararon enfrente de un mercado. Se dieron vuelta y los meseros las seguian. Kaoru agarro un carrito y lo coloco en la acera.

-que esperan, suban!- dijo con unas señas, Momoko subio al carrito luego Kaoru, las dos miraron a Miyako

-vienes o no?- pregunta Momoko

-se refieren a mi?

-claro! quien mas?-responde Momoko

-que esperas?-pregunta Kaoru ansiosa de empezar la carrera colina abajo

-Miyako! vuelva aqui!- grito su madre corriendo hacia ella seguida de los meseros, Miyako se da vuelta mirando a las personas molestas acercarse, haciendo dudar a la chica de ir hacia ellos...

-vamos, sera divertido!- dice Kaoru ofreciendole la mano, Miyako mira la mano de su aparentemente nueva amiga y luego a su madre

-no az de abrir tu corazon...- susurra las palabras que siempre le dice su madre, algo triste, pero convierte esa mueca en una sonrisa traviesa- pues ya se abrio!- susurra un poco mas fuerte, gira bruscamente, estrecha su mano con la de Kaoru y sube al carrito.

-yahooo!-grita Momoko

-mas rapido!- grita Kaoru

-asombroso-grita Miyako

Miran hacia atras y los meseros discuten entre ellos.

-jajajajajajajaja- rien las tres

Momoko, mira hacia adelante y observa un poste de luz.

-atentas-dice mientras se posiciona para saltar, las dos restantes miran adelante y se pocionan para saltar, aunque Miyako estaba algo nerviosa- ahora!- las chicas saltan y el carrito choca.

-me las pagaran!

Las tres se dan vuelta y encuentran al cheff aproximandoce con una sarten en la mano. Las tres se miran entre si preocupadas, Miyako mira un adorno colgando en un toldo de una tienda, ella salta, arranca el adorno y lanza un extremo hacia Kaoru.

-lista? a las tres- Kaoru la mira y sonrie complice-tres!- las dos tironean del adorno y el cheff se enrueda en este y cae directo en el carrito XD.

ña ñá, ña ña ña, ña!- canturrean las tres chicas mientras le hacen muecas-jajajajajajjaajaja- se van corriendo hasta llegar a un callejon, las tres agitadas descanzan.

-bueno, nuestro premio- dice Momoko, mirando la blosita de Miyako

-claro, toma-dice Miyako mientras se la entrega, Momoko abre la bolsa, introduse su mano y le lanza algo de contenidio a Kaoru, vuelve a meter la mano y saco dulces para ella, Miyako las mira y luego se da media vuelta dispuesta a irse- oye!- Miyako vuelva a mirar a Momoko, y esta le extiende la bolsa-te las daria yo, pero no se cuales te gustan, jejeje

Miyako mira la bolsa introduce su mano y saca algunos dulces, los empieza a comer al igual que las otras

-tu eres Miyako Gotojuki?-pregunta Momoko

-si, como lo sabes- responde Miyako

-una ves fui a tu casa, bueno solo fui a acaompañar a mi madre...-dice Momoko- creo que tu no estabas...

-puede ser, no me gusta estar en mi casa..-dice Miyako

-bien, ella es Kaoru Matsubara y yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi _**(A: se escribe asi?)**_  
-Momoko, tenemos que irnos..-dice Kaoru

-huy, es cierto, oye Miyako estaras en tu casa esta tarde?- dice Momoko

-desobedeci a mi madre, es de seguro- dice Miyako un poco preocupada y muy frustrada XD

-tranquila, tu castigo sera el mas divertido de todos- dice Kaoru

-si-Momoko sonrie, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, era una traviesa- te veremos luego, dice y se va

-hasta esta tarde, Miyako!-Kaoru hace un ademan de mano y se va

-adios chicas!-las saluda, cuando se da vuelta, su piel se eriza, y su sonrisa se desvanece

-Miyako, nos vamos a casa- la madre la agarra del brazo bruscamente, y la mete en un auto

\- y no saldras, hasta la cena- la madre cierra la puerta

Miyako estaba en su cama sollozando en silencio, una sola palabra bastaba para estar en esa situacion. Su madre la dejo sin nada, su musica, sus dibujos, su notebook, todo, pero estaba acostumbrada siempre era lo mismo. Pero ya no lo soportaba queria ser libre, no tenia amigas, no iba a la escuela, vivia encerrada. No podia esperimentar la libertad, la sangre correr por sus venas al correr. Asi se sintio con Momoko y Kaoru, por una vez en su vida actua sin importarle las consecuencias, y aunque estando en esta situacion, no se arrepentia de nada queria volver a hacerlo, no importa las consecuencias.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos golpes en su ventana se hicieron presentes, fue hacia esta y vio a sus amigas, saludarlas desde lejos. Miyako no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ellas le hicieron señas de que bajara, Miyako estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando penso en algo, entre señas les dijo que esperaran, se entro a su cuarto, abrio la puerta, ya que si tenia que ir al baño no podia hacer en el piso XD. Fue directo al cuarto de sus padres, abrio el armario, saco una cajita, metio su mano y saco dinero de este, guardo otra vez la cajita, cerro el armario y la puerta como si nunca hubiese estado hay.

Volvio a su cuarto, en la puerta puso un cartel de "estoy durmiendo" , cerro la puerta con llave, salio con cuidado por la ventana y se fue corriendo con sus amigas.

-que hacemos?-pregunto Kaoeu

-que tal si vamos al cine?-propone Momoko- Miyako trajiste dinero?

-si ^_^- les muestra- y ustedes?

-por supuesto- contesta Kaoru, mientras le muestra el dinero que trajo (que al igual que Momoko y Miyako era mucho!), Momoko imita su accion

-decidido- dice Momoko- vamos!- entran al cine

Al rato salen, riendo (si, otra broma)

-que tal... si..-dice Momoko

-vamos de compras?-dice Miyako- no pienso volver con dinero a mi casa, antes loca

-bien, gastemos sin compaccion!-grita Momoko

-Si- gritan al unisono

-espero que volvamos a repetirlo- dice Miyako un poco triste

-oye, esto no a acabado!-le dice Kaoru, llegando al patio de la casa

-si, solo volveremos a nuestras casas a dormir, te pasamos a buscar a las 10:00 ok?

-genial!-dice Miyako ansiosa-si fuera por mi estaria las 24 hs del dia con ustedes, son geniales!

-no te escluyas, las tres somos geniales!- dice Kaoru

-con nosotras a tu lado, tu vida sera 100% adrenalina-dice Momoko

-100% diversion- dice Kaoru

\- y 100% libertad- completa Miyako

exacto- dice Momoko- ahora duerme, veremos el amanecer, asi que aprovecha

-a donde iremos? a un boliche?- pregunta Miyako

-nop, no somos esa clase de chicas- responde Kaoru- nosotras vemos mas accion hacia adelante, y creeme eso no es vida, bueno nos vemos- se despide y se separa de Momoko

Miyako sube, abre la puerta (solo gira la llave, mete sus bolsas de compras en el armario (que por cierto, no solo se compro ropa) se mete a la cama e intenta dormir, sin dejar de pensar en lo que harian en la noche.

_**Hasta hay! el recuerdo aun no termina! falta otra capi. y despues sigue la historia, esta vez espero hacerlo pronto, bueh Chau! Un review para mi?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Al fin! mi hermanita dejo la compu! bueno, gracias por sus reviews! me inspiran a seguir escribiendo! X3**_

_**Una cosa! Las chicas son de familias ricas y tiene 14 años**_

_**Perdon por mi ortografia...**_

_**21:30 PM**_

La alarma sono, la apago de inmediato, sin que nadie sospechara, de puntitas se dirigio a su armario, lo abrio y saco ropa y se fue a bañar _**(A: la ropa es la que usa en el intro de la serie) **_salio vestida, con mucho sigilo fue al cuarto de sus padres, sabiendo de mas que iban a estar en la sala, robo _**(A: robar es una palabra muy fuerte... mejor prestado XD) **_tomo prestado algo de dinero y volvoi a su__cuarto, tomo su nuevo celular taxtil (que compro esa tarde) y con paciencia espero a sus amigas, al rato se escucharon esas piedritas golpear la ventana, que hacia sus animos volar por las nubes.

-hola chicas- dijo al acercarse a la ventana

-estas lista?- pregunta Momoko _**(A:Momoko y Kaoru usan tambien la ropa del intro) **_

-por supuesto!- responde bajando hasta llegar con ellas

-que esperamos? vamos!- dice Kaoru, antes de salir corriendo seguida de sus amigas

-que hacemos aqui arriba?- pregunta Miyako, las tres estaban arriba de un arbol

-buscando transporte- responde Kaoru mirando la carretera

-pero, podemos pedir un taxi...

-pero asi es mas divertido- responde Kaoru- encontre uno- dice mirando una 4x4 (saben que es, verdad?)- listas- se preparan para saltar- ahora- saltan-

se escuchan murmullos de adentro- shh, calladas...-dice Momoko, cuando se callan, se rien por lo bajo

-aaahh aire fresco- dice Kaoru- poniendoce de pie

-adoro la gran ciudad- dice Momoko imitando a Kaoru

-ah?- Miyako abre los ojos hasta no poder, mientras se para- woow!

Las luces de la gran ciudad, resplandecian en su rostro, carteles, tiendas, hacian brillar a ese lugar.

-es hermoso...-dice Miyako

Jamas habia visto el centro de la ciudad de noche y sin duda le encantaba, no podia esperar, queria ir a todos los lugares existentes.

-vamos! no puedo esperar mas!-dice Miyako, entusiasmada

-aqui vamos- bajan del vehiculo, en medio de la calle, los autos que pasaban, frenaban de golpe, mientras las chicas pasaban corriendo entre ellos sin importarles el peligro. Llegaron a un restaurante y literalmente lo destrozaron, perdon comieron, luego fueron a un centro comercial, bueno hicieron muchas travesuras. Despues de tanto, se encontraban en el balcon de un hotel 5 estrellas, esperando a que amanezca.

-saben algo? esta fue una de las mejores noches de todas-dice Miyako apollada en el barandal- quiero volver a repetirlo..

-claro que si- dice Momoko, con las manos apolladas en el barandal- lo aremos

-de eso tienes que estar segura- dice Kaoru sentada en el barandal- miren- dice señalando el amanecer

-me encanta-dice Momoko

Miyako suspira preocupada

-que pasa?-dice Momoko mirando a su amiga preocupada

-rompi muchas reglas esta noche, pero, no me arrepiento de nada

-claro, porque hay que arrepentirse- dice Momoko

-la vida es cuesta arriba- dice Kaoru mirandola de forma compasiva- pero la vista es genial- dice mirando el amanecer _**(A: amo ese dicho XD)- **_sera mejor que nos vallamos

-si pero no podemos- dice Momoko señalando la puerta, la cual golpeaban con fuerza (creen que pagaron para entrar? XD)

-cierto...- dice Kaoru pensando- tengo una mejor idea- dice mirando unas sogas

-segura que es buena idea?- pregunta Miyako, mirando como su amiga pelinegra usaba un arco y una flecha (de donde lo saco... NO INTERESA!) que estaba atada a la soga, disparo hacia una pared, se engancho, el otro extremo lo ato con fuerza

-confia en mi, sera divertido!- dice Kaoru, preparandoce para deslizarse- ire primera- salta- yahoo! asombroso!- antes de chocar contra la pared, salta y cae agilmente

-sigo yo!- dice Momoko, salta- increibleeee!- ella pone los pies contra la pared y aterriza parada

-vamos Miyako!- le gritan sus amigas haciendoles señas desde abajo

-bien- se prepara para saltar- aqui voy!-salta, pero antes de llagar la cuerda se rompe- ayuda!

Pero antes de tocar el suelo, sus amigas la habian atrapado

-eh?

-creias que te dejariamos caer?-pregunta Kaoru

-nunca permitiriamos que te hicieras daño-dice Momoko

-gracias...-dice Miyako contenta

-las vere luego!-grita Miyako desde su cuarto

-adios-dicen al unisomo antes de irse

-te divertiste?-dice su madre, Miyako la enfrenta, sin miedo pues su mirada seria, molesta ya no la asustaba

-si mucho- la madre se sorprende, pero despues se molesta

-no tienes que estar orgullosa de eso jovencita

-pues si lo estoy, fue una gran noche- dice Miyako, nunca la enfrento- destrui un restaurante y el centro comercial

-Miyako!-le dice apropinandole una cachetada

Esta fue la gota que deramo el baso, Miyako golpeo a su madre, la agarro de los pelos y la saco de su cuarto _**(A:niñós no le hagan eso a sus madres XD) **_

-ya no tengo 5 años! - cierra la puerta de un portazo y se va a dormir, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Despues de eso su madre respeto mas a su hija (que pasa miedo? XD)

_**¶¶¶¶¶¶¶Fin del FlashBack¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**_

Se saco sus audifonos, con la intencion de dormir, pero unos sonidos muy particulares, se escucharon en su ventana...

_**Hay esta! Espero que les guste!, si tengo tiempo hare otro capitulo antes de cenar o si no cuando vuelva de la escuela. Bueno, ya saben, un Review si te gusta, cuantos mas reviews mas seguido escribire! X3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!, perdon, mucho que estudiar... queria actualizar antes pero no pude, bueh mejor tarde que nunca! **_

_**Aqui va!**_

_**Perdonen mi falta de ortografia**_

Se dirigio a la ventana para encontrarse con sus amigas, bueno eso creia ella, ya que su madre le cerro la venatana con una gruesa reja con candado

-Miyako! baja!-dice Momoko

-no puedo.. mi madre cerro la ventana con un candado y no puedo abrirla

-demonios...-dice Kaoru- entonces debe a ver otro lugar..

-oye Miyako, hay otra ventana por hay?-pregunta Momoko

-no, solo paredes y una puerta cerrada-contesta Miyako mirando su cuarto de todas las direcciones posibles

-espera, porque tu puerta esta cerrada?- pregunta nuevamente Momoko

-no se, para no escaparme?-dice sarcasticamente

-pero, dijiste que tu puerta siempre esta abierta..-dice Kaoru

-ahora esta cerrada las 24 horas del dia...- responde Miyako

-entonces, como vas al baño?-pregunta Momoko

-mi madre construyo un cuarto de baño

-fijate si encuentras algo hay-dice Kaoru

Miyako, entro al cuarto de baño, miro detenidamente el cuarto pero todo parecia normal, espera... esa baldosa...

_**FlashBack**_

Miyako fue a la cocina para sacar comida de la nevera antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta cuando...

-estas segura?

-ah!- grito en susurro, antes de salir de la cocina por otra puerta

-claro que si, esa es una mocosa!

-pero, si ocurre un accidente?

Al escuchar eso su curiocidad le gano se quedo del otro lado de la puerta para escuchar

-pero menso no soy tan burra, la niña es lista como yo, ademas guarde una llave dentro de una baldosa del piso... si es inteligente la encontrara

Miyako escucho unos pasos aproximarse y se fue de hay.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Miyako empezo a pizotear las baldosas, una por una, empezo a desesperarse pensando que lo que habia dicho era solo una broma pasada... Se detuvo en seco y miro de nuevo la ultima baldosa, se agacho, la golpeo.

Eureka

Con un poco de desesperacion, rascabeo los costados, saco la baldosa y encontro la famosa llave. Salio corriendo, llego a la ventana y la abrio...

-asi se hace Miyako-felicito Kaoru, viendo su amiga aterrizar frente a ellas

-muchas gracias-dice de forma burlona mientras hace una reverencia de princesa

-vamos chicas!-dice Momoko antes de salir corriendo seguida de las otras

Se escuchan las alrmas de la casa

-que aremos, ahora?-dice Miyako

-dejamelo a mi-dice Kaoru señalandose a si misma

-oigan devuelvanme mi auto!

-jajajajajajaja

Si, asi es, roba- perdon tomaron prestado un auto XD

-cuidado!-dice Momoko

Puff

-estan todas bien?- dice Momoko, tociendo un poco por el humo

-supongo...-dice Miyako sobandoce la cabeza

-para la proxima... prestare mas atencion a los tutoriales de youtube...- dice Kaoru mientras sus ojos daban circulos

-hay no, volvimos a mi barrio?-dpregunta Miyako viendo el lugar

-no este debe de ser de los ricos del lado sur de la ciudad-dice Momoko

-vuelvan aqui niñas!

-corran!-dice Kaoru

Corren hasta llegar a una esquina, miran a una mujer y a Momoko se le ocurre una idea

-venga chicas y actuen como yo- dice corriendo hacia la mujer-ayudenos!

-que?-pregunta la mujer

-somos huerfanas!

-un tipo nos quiere secuestrar!-dicen las chicas con ojos de perritos

La mujer levanta la vista y ve a un hombre corriendo hacia su direccion

-vengan niñas, las protegere-dice la mujer tomando a Miyako de la mano, y camina hasta una casa, seguida de as otras

Las chicas se miran complices y guiñan un ojo.

-pueden quedarse conmigo, son libres de hacer lo que quieran- dice la mujer, abriendo la puerta de una habitacion, tenia tres camas, un plasma, una estanteria con muchas peliculas y demas

-increible!-dijeron las chicas antes de saltar a las camas

-quieren comer algo?

-si, estoy hambrienta!-dice Kaoru

-que les gustaria comer?- dice mientras mira a las niñas saltar en sus camas

-hamburguesas con gaseosa-dice Miyako

-de postre pastel de chocolate-dice Momoko

-palomitas y galletas para ver una pelicula-dice Kaoru

se rie por lo bajo- bien, enseguida vuelvo-dice antes de salir

-esto no puede estar mejor-dice Momoko dando un salto final y caer sentada las otras dos imitan su accion-primero, escapamos y ahora estamos viviendo las tres juntas en una mancion

-si es fabuloso-dice Miyako

-y lo mejor es que nos encaprichara-dice Kaoru

-porque lo piensas?-pregunta Miyako

-es ovio, apenas nos vio nos adopto, es de seguro que queria tener hijas

-entonces somos...-dice Momoko

-si...

-las niñas consentidas de mama-dicen al unisono

_**¿Te gustan mis historias? **__**¡Lee esto es importante!**_

**Creo que hasta hay esta bien.**

**Si quieren leer mi otra historia de "Retos de San Valentin" visiten mi perfil, tambien me are un DeviART donde subire mis dibujos de estas historias para que tengan una idea de lo que trata (dicen que bibujo re bn, asi que vale la pena) **

**Tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar ya que es epoca de pruebas ademas de que voy a escribir otros ONE-SHOT como el de San Valentin**

**Les dare un adelanto:**

**-Alice, az vuelto...**

**-no soy Alice, soy Kaoru...**

**-tu.. eres igual a mi..**

**Ese seria un trailer, maso menos, pero es verdad si se parecen ya las dibuje asi que cuando pueda subo la imagen a mi futura cuenta de deviART**

**-no me gusta esta casa...**

**-Miyako, me estas asustando...**

**-estos muñecos son espeluznante...**

**-que quieres decir con eso...**

**-Lo siento, Momoko, eres mi mejor amiga.. pero Mary tiene hambre, y le gusta mucho la leche carmesi...**

**Espero que les alla gustado los adelantos.**

**Un review, con su opinion?**

**Tengo mas ideas pero ahora solo trabajare en esos, Ah! lei un comentario que preguntaban sobre los chicos, supondria que en cuaquier momento aparecen, lo que pase es que no se como meterlos a estas alturas de la historia! por eso le pedi ayuda a mi mejor amiga y estamos pensando...**

**PD: si, Miyako ya no es la dulce e inocente, sera mas violenta! sipp Kaoru influencio sobre ella XD (respuesta a un comentario)**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Lo lamento, como les habia dicho no sabia como continuarla pero ya se, asi que aqui estoy!, Enserio lo siento, no podia pasar un dia sin recordar que tengo que escribir, disfruten!**_

El sol alumbro el lugar, mostrando unas tres niñas durmiendo placidamente, en un completo desorden.

Momoko abre los ojos, da un bostezo, mira a sus amigas, se levanta de la cama, va a bañarse, sale con una remera rosa bien clarito, una falda fuscia y una chaqueta rosa decorada con adornos plateados y botas del mismo color que la chaqueta. Se miro en el espejo y se sonrio asi misma, miro a sus amigas dormir, se paro en una silla y se lanzo encima de Kaoru.

-¿¡que te pasa!? ¿estas loca?- le grita Kaoru

-nop, es tu turno, ve a bañárte

-¿porque?

-apestas -_-

-gracias- dijo con sarcasmo antes de volver a dormir

-no me obligues a usar la artilleria pesada

-ZZZZZZZ-

Ò_Ó

Splasshh!

-¡lamentaras eso Momoko!- le dice persiguiendola dejando un rastro de agua XD

-¡a ver si me alcanzas!-dice Momoko saliendo del cuarto para correr por el pasillo

Miyako abre los ojos de golpe, bosteza y se entra al baño.

-eres muy cruel- dice Momoko con jugo de naranja

-tu lo causaste-dice Kaoru, ya bañada y vestida, su atuendo consistia en una remera verde esmeralda con una capucha y detalles negros, unos shorts azul claro y unas converses negras.

-espera, donde esta ¿Miyako?

-aqui-

-AAAHHH ¡no hagas eso!-dicen a duo

-perdon- se disculpa Miyako, vestia una remera a tirantes celeste, una falda blanca y unas sandalias celestes

-¿que hacemos?- pregunto Momoko

-primero- dijo Kaoru- comer

-¿segundo?- dijo Momoko

-solo se me ocurrio eso...

u_uU u_uU

Las chicas fueron hacia la cocina, se encontraron con una sirvienta que les dijo que queria de desayunar

-unos Hotcakes con salsa de dulce de leche- dijo Kaoru

-tocino con huevos fritos- dijo Momoko

-unos waffles con miel de maple-dijo Miyako

¿y bebida?- dijo la sirvienta anotando todo

-jugo de naranja-dijeron al unisono

-esto es vida-dijo Momoko

-¡ya lo creo!- respondio Miyako

-¿y despues que aremos?-dijo Kaoru, las otras dos cayeron de espalda

-¿que se te ocurre?- dijo Momoko

-como creen que se me ocurrio algo- dice cruzandose de brazos mirando hacia otro lado "ofandida"

-te conocemos- dijo Momoko

-¿que tienes en mente?- dijo Miyako mirandola divertida

Kaoru rodo los ojos hasta posarlos en sus dos amigas mientras sonreia de forma traviesa

-rapido rapido -dijo Kaoru entrando a un parque de diversiones

-esperanos- dijo Momoko corria seguida de Miyako

Fueron directo al carrucel, saltaron por la reja, Momoko para en la cavina de control y lo puso a maxima velocidad, se subio justo a las demas, agarrada del palo (ya sabes esos que siempre tienen los carruceles) como las otras dos.

El carrucel giro como nunca, haciendo que los niños que estaban en los animalito, levanten sus manos al aire. Despues de eso fueron directo a la montaña rusa, tampoco pagaron, fueron directo a los primeros lugares, se sentaron sin seguro cuando empezo solo bostezaban, se miraron divertidas, se pararon en sus lugares y aun que la velocidad fuera rapida se mantenian en sus lugares, al terminar el juego corrieron hacia la rueda de la fortuna, Miyako tomo el control y subieron a una cabina.

-que aburrido-dijo Momoko, apoyada en el barandal

-y que lo creas- dijo Kaoru de la misma manera que Momoko

-y si es tan aburrido- mira a Momoko divertida- porque vamos- voltea hacia Kaoru le guiña el ojo- ¡tan lento!- apreto un boton y la maquina comenzo a girar rapidamente

-¡genial!-dijo Kaoru el ver lo rapido que iban

-¡asombroso!-dijo Momoko

Iban tan rapido que la rueda se salio y comenzo a rodar por la ciudad

estuvieron asi un buen rato, hasta que vieron su casa, se subieron al barandal y saltaron de la rueda, que esta seguia girando perseguida por helicopteros, las chicas miraron a Miyako que aun tenia el control, esta lo miro y lo tiro por atras de su hombro, a tal acto se largaron a reir.

-cielos, que mañana-dijo Momoko

-seguro nos mandaran a la escuela-dijo Kaoru

-nunca fui a la escuela, tal vez sera divertido-las otras dos se voltearon a verla sorprendidas-¿que? nunca dije para entrar a la lista de honores-

-huy que susto nos diste-dijo Kaoru

-no vuelvas a bromear de esa forma-dijo Momoko

-jajajajaa- rio Miyako

-tal vez hoy compremos los utiles- dijo Kaoru

-es posible-dijo Momoko

-¿destruiremos el local verdad?-dijo Miyako de forma traviesa, las otras asintieron-pobre gente-dijo tristemente, la miran- es broma se la creen toda

-que susto nos diste-dijo Momoko

-si, es una lastima cuando una chica mala se vuelve buena-dijo Kaoru de forma maliciosa- ¡que horror!

-puedes decirlo otra vez-dijo Miyako

-¡que horror!- se rien de nuevo

-deveriamos tener un nombre- dijo Momoko

-si como de equipo-dijo Kaoru

-que tal- piensa un momento- C.S.T-dijo Miyako

-¿eh?- dijeron las otras dos

-de **C**hicas **S**uper**T**raviesas

-perfecto-dijo Momoko

-¡somos las Chicas SuperTraviesas!

_**Hasta hay, espero que les guste que imaginacion disparatada la mia aunque lo de la rueda lo saque de los Pitufos 2 ^_^ de esa peli me inspire!**_

_**Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola Hola Hola ¿Ya dije Hola? ¡Hola! waw O_O Desperte esta mañana con nuevos reviews, tome mi celu y me dije -no es muy temprano no creo que lo hallan leido- miro la pantalla O_O **_

_**Igual me encanta! Aqui tienen lo que anelan por leer XD**_

Las chicas al llegar a su casa, encontraron una nota en la puerta de su cuarto, que decia:

_Niñas:_

_Hemos tenido que salir pero les dejo dinero para que compren sus utiles escolares, preparensen y disfruten este dia, ya que mañana iran a la escuela, el dinero y la lista estan en la cama de Momoko,_

_Un beso, Atte. Srta. Brown (__**A: si fue el genial apellido que se me ocurrio U_Uu**__)_

-jaja-rie Kaoru, las voltea a ver- ven se los dije, hoy iriamos a comprar los utiles- dijo cruzandose de brazos y con sonrisa triunfante

-si, pero no apostamos nada- dijo Momoko, viendola extrañada

Kaoru las mira, extrañada, para caer-demonios- dijo curbandose con sus brazos colgando, mientras su mirada decia ¿fui tan tonta? despues de eso com mala gana abrio la puerta para encontrar la habitacion implecable, y como decia la nota, la lista y el dinero arriba de la cama.

-vamos a ver, hay que compraaaa- Kaoru le empezo a hacer cosquilla y le arranco el papel de la mano, corrio a su cama para ponerse a saltar mientras leia

-a ver, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, lo de siempre- dijo encojiendose de hombros y con gesto aburrido ¬_¬, en eso Miyako se pone a saltar al lado de ella, la arrebata la lista y empieza a leer

-vaya, bueno, compremos lo mejor para nosotras, olvidemonos de esto compremos ropa, celulares nuevos

-si, yo siempre quise una tablet-se le unio Kaoru

-olvidenlo- dijo Momoko con las manos en la cintura y con el ceño fruncido- compraremos lo que tenemos que comprar despues nos ocuparemos de eso, hasta entonces nada de ropa nueva

Un golpe seco contra el piso

-¡Miyako, se murio!-dijo Kaoru viendo a su amiga tirada en el piso

Momoko y Kaoru van hacia su amiga

-sigue viva-dijo Momoko al sentir los latidos de su amiga normales

-mira lo que haces, no ves que es un tema delicado-dijo Kaoru en forma de reproche

-¿que aremos con la bella durmiente?-dijo Momoko

-ya tengo una idea- busco en la ropa sucia, una calseta sucia

_**A:¿quieres revivirla a llavarla a la coma? U_Uu**_

-no crees que exageras- dijo Momoko tapandose la nariz

-no, se levantara-acerca su nariz al producto del mal olor, hace un gesto de querer vomitar- queso podrido _ - lo hacerco a la nariz de Miyako, esta se levanta enseguida y empieza a correr por todos lados

-¡Que asco, huele horrible!- para en un toilet (ya saben esas mesas con espejo y se suele poner el maquillaje) busca un perfume de franbuesa, lo destapa con rapidez y empieza a drogarse, perdon, degustarse, con el esquisito aroma

-pareces drogada- dijo Momoko con burla

-¿no era mas facil tirarme un vaso de agua?-dijo Miyako dejando el perfume en el toilet

-ese era el plan A-dijo Kaoru alsando su dedo- pero como despertarias, decidi probar el plan B

-olvidemos eso, escuchen- dijo Momoko seria, y cuando se pone seria hay que aprestar atencion lo cual hicieron, chistiar- si queremos quedarnos en esta casa, hay que comportarnos, podremos divertirnos, pero hay que ser discretas

-cual es el plan-dijo Kaoru, poniendo cara de desafiante

-la engañaremos, haciendole creer que somos educadas, pero en la ciudad seremos las C.S.T, se que esto no te gustara Kaoru, pero aun que sea hay que sacar buenas notas en los examenes

Golpe seco, de nuevo U_Uu

-¡se desmayo!-grito Miyako

-cielos... -_-U

-¿que es lo primero, Miyako?- pregunto Momoko

hojas rayadas y cuadriculadas A4- dijo Miyako leyendo la lista

-lo tengo- dijo Kaoru, colocando el contenido en el carrito que llevaba Momoko

-listo- anoto con un tique que saco de por hay- lo siguiente es lapices y lapiceras

-dos pares para cada una- dijo Momoko golpeando el carrito para que avance, mientras que con un agil movimiento tomo cada par y se los lanzaba a Kaoru y esta los ponia dentro

-listo- otro tique- veamos, goma, regla y tijera

-estoy un paso adelante- dijo Momoko poniendo un objeto de cada una de su color preferido, despues volvio a manejar el carrito

-lo siguiente es cartulina A4- dijo Miyako, Momoko tomo la lista y la rubia fue directo hacia las cartulinas para tomar, 20 celestes, rosas y verdes manzana, para luego colocarlos en el carrito

\- carpeta A4- todas miraron las carpetas, Momoko se decidio por una que tenia corazones en en medio con color fluo decia "Love Live!", Kaoru se decidio por por una negra con estrellas verde esmeraldas con brillo y esta en la parte inferior decia "Love &amp; Peace" y Miyako se decidio por una , donde mostraba burbujas que salian del contado inferior y cada vez se hacian mas grandes esta decia "Libre Soy" en forma oblicua en el costado superior-listo ahora siguen las cartucheras y las mochilas- que tal como sus carpetas hacian juego con sus mochilas y cartucheras-listo, siguen los sacapuntas, lapiceras de colores, liquis y unas cuantas pinturitas-

-atrapalas Miyako- dijo Kaoru lanzandole los sacapuntas, Miyako tomo la mini canasta para cosas pequeñas y empezo a atrapar las cosas por el aire

-jajaja, listo- dijo Momoko- faltan mapas, una carpeta para plastica y las hojas de esta

Kaoru dejo todo eso en el carrito y dejo salir un suspiro de frustraccion- ¿ya esta?

-sipp, solo hay que ir a pagar esto, ¿eh?- mira a Miyako poner unas agendas rosa, celeste y verde, otra carpeta de dibujo y mas hojas de dibujo- Miyako, Kaoru ya trajo esas cosas, y ¿para que son las agendas?

-esta carpeta y sus hojas son para mis dibujos y estas agendas bueno, escuche a una madre en el parque que es bueno anotar todos tus eventos y actividades para estar organizado, ademas las agendas son lindas y se pueden usar de libreta o diario, y para seguridad se usan estas llaves para abrirlas- les muestra las llaves

-pero esos son dijes-dice Kaoru alsando una ceja, mientras toma su nueva agenda

-lo se genial ¿verdad? miren- toma con una mano el dije en forma de estrella verde- colocas el dije aqui y el diario se abre- y como explico eso paso- ademas puedes usarlo como brasalete, collar o llavero

-me encanta- dijo Momoko mirando el suyo- ¿los llevamos?

-¡si!- dijeron Kaoru y Miyako al unisono

Pagaron las cosas, y antes de poder hacer algo Momoko les dijo que dejeran eso por hoy, fueron directo a la casa, saludaron a su nueva madre, y fueron directo a preparar todo para el proximo dia, acabaron a las 21:23 PM.

Kaoru se tira de espalda a su cama- estoy agotada- rugido de estomago- sin mencionar hambrienta

el estomago de Miyako ruge-si yo tambien, vallamos por algo de comer, dijo para salir del cuarto seguida de las otras, hacia la cocina.

Kaoru fue a la heladera y saco una coca cola y fiambre, mientras Momoko revanaba pan, Miyako les ponia mayonesa, Kaoru dejo la coca y el fiambre en la mesa, despues fue a buscar unos vasos, Momoko ponia el queso y Miyako el salame, Kaoru servia los vasos, busco un plato, depues ella colocaba el pan faltante y despues los ponia en el plato y asi hasta que todos los sanguches estaban listos, Miyako tiro el pan a la canasta de este (osea del pan) y dejo los chuchillos en el lavabo, Kaoru guardo el fiambre y por ultimo Momoko paso un trapo para limpiar la mesa mientras Miyako levantaba el plato con los sanguches para que pudiera limpiar bien, Kaoru trajo una bandeja, coloco los vasos en este, Miyako hizo lo mismo con el plato, despues saco unos alfajores caseros de un exsividor, y los coloco en un plato que Kaoru habia colocado en la bandeja en ese momento, miraron a Momoko terminar de limpiar y dejar el trapo en la mesera, Miyako tomo la bandeja, kaoru la gaseosa, Momoko llevo unas servilletas y comenzaron a caminar al living de la casa, Miyako dejo la bandeja en la mesita frente al TV, Kaoru dejo la coca al costado del sillon y Momoko se coloco en medio de ellas y dejo las servilletas a un costado de la mesa. Todo listo, Momoko y Miyako miraron a Kaoru y esta prendio el televisor con el noticiero.

Noticiero, tema: "Una rueda por la ciudad"

-Un inpactante suceso paso durante la mañana en el parque de diverciones, cuando la rueda de la fortuna se zafo del motor y salio rodando por las calles de la ciudad, atemorizando a todas las personas, bueno no a todos pues segun las camaras del parque captaron a unas niñas divertirse mucho mientras una de estas usaba un control antes de que el juego comenzara a girar y causar el temor de todos, escepto para ellas- muestran la grabacion donde aparecen ellas antes de salir rodando- aqui estamos con el dueño del Parque, digame señor, ¿usted cree que esas niñas tengan algo que ver con este desafortunado accidente

-no, yo creo que solo jugaban, ademas las maquinas se controlan por las cavinas, no por controles, asi que supongo que habra sido un error mecanico, aun que desaparecio una partes de los cables y controles de la maquinaria del juego supongo que era un ladron o algo asi

-bueno, esperamos que no vuelva a suceder, por ahora eso es todo por hoy, buenas noches

Terminaba mostrando las ultimas grabaciones del momento

-no- dijo Momoko

-puede- dijo Kaoru

-ser- dijo Miyako

-salimos en la ¡tele!- dijeron al unisono, empezaron a saltar en el sillon, escucharon pasos acercarse, se sentaron otra vez, Kaoru cambio de canal a la pelicula de "El Origen de los Guardianes", Momoko tomo un sanguche y comenzo a comerlo rapido, hasta parar en un punto indefinido, Miyako empezo a tomar la coca hasta dejarlo en medio vaso, y Kaoru solo hizo de cuenta que se vlvia a servir.

-Hola niñas, lamento no a ver llegado antes pero creo que se las areglaron solas-dijo la mujer con sorpresa

-si, igual no quisimos molestarla cuando llegara, asi que decidimos preparar todos nuestros utiles y hacernos nuestra cena- respondio de forma educada, Momoko

-bien, ire a cenar a la cocina para que puedan disfrutar de la pelicula-dijo sonriente, para luego retirarse.

Las chicas soltaron un suspiro

-oye, nunca vi esa faceta educada de ti- dijo Kaoru de forma burlona

-actuaccion-dijo Momoko, orgullosa-

Estomagos rugiendo

-mejor aprovechemos la comida- dijo Miyako, antes de tomar un sanguche

-si- apollo Kaoru

-mañana empezaremos la escuela asi que hay que dormir temprano, sin excusas, ¿deacuerdo?- dijo Momoko

-si jefa... ¬_¬ ¬_¬u

_**Hasta hay ^_^ espero que se entretengan con este fanfic, auque sea un rato, quiero aprovechar a decirles que termine mi ONE-SHOT de "Miyako the Puppet", algo mas para entretenerse, okey, y ahora mismo me voy a poner a escribir mi otra novela llamada "Sayonara" que les dejare el resumen aqui:**_

_**¿Como paso esto? ¿solo fue una blanca mentira? **_

_**¿Crees en el dicho "Las personas tienen la capacidad de adaptarse a su ambiente" ? si no lo crees, preguntaselo a Kaoru , que su vida a dado un giro de 360º.**_

_**-¿Kaoru , desde cuando te gustan las cosas femeninas?**_

_**-es una larga historia...**_

_**Si no entienden se los explico. Sus padres se separan, Kaoru se va con su madre a otra ciudad, por un año, al cumplir los 14 van de vacaciones, ¿quien diria que se volveria a encontrar con las PPG y los RRB?, ¿como cambio tanto? Las chicas y los chicos viajaran por el tiempo solo para saber como la chica superpoderosa verde ruda y revelde se a comvertido en alguien tierna, graciosa e inteligente, y sobre todo mas ¿femenina?**_

_**.-**_

_**Me costo pensar en como volverla asi, pero la forma en la que pense fue la mas logica y divertida espero que les guste. Habra romance, no se preocupen ;D**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola Mundo! Porfin me dedique mas a esto espero seguir actualzando seguido!**_

_**Bueno aqui va! ^_^**_

Era una mañana tranquila los pajaros cantaban, una morena dormia placidamente en su cama, pero lo curioso... las otras dos estaban vacias.

-¿por que no la despiertas?- pregunto Miyako, ya bañada, vestia una falda tableada celeste estilo escolar, con una remera blanca y chaqueta de jeans, que le llegaba a la cintura, y el corredor del sierre tenia una B plateada y tenia unas converses blancas con cordones celestes. Ella estaba desayunando chocolatada al igual que su acompañante.

-aun tiene tiempo para prepararse, ademas son las 7:01 AM, ademas ya intente despertarla- dijo Momoko, que al igual que Miyako estaba bañada, vestia una remera rayada rosa, una falda negra con un cinturon caido de color fuscia con brillo, unas sandalias negras, con broches rosas, y medias blancas hasta la rodilla, sin olvidar su habitual moño.

-ya termine, voy a levantarla- dijo Miyako

-¿Kaoru? ¿estas despierta?- dijo Miyako entrando al cuarto

-ZZZZZZZZ-

-no... -_-u- se acerca a la cama y comienza a moverla- despierta, llevaremos tarde

-no quiero ir a la escuela...-dijo Kaoru entre sueños

-pero tienes que ir, vamos arriba- dijo Miyako con menos pasiencia

-ZZZZZZZ-

-¡DESPIERTA KAORU!- grito Miyako, sobresaltando a la morena

-si, ya desperte, ya desperte-dijo Kaoru aun dormida

-si no bajas a desayunar a las 7:30, no iremos sin ti- dijo Miyako antes de salir del cuarto.

Despues de un rato, como las chicas dijeron se fueron. Y nuestra morena se le dio por levantarse.

Abrio los ojos y dio un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba, mira el reloj de la pared.

7:32 AM

-...-

3... 2... 1...

-¡NOOO! ¡me quede dormida!- grito mientras corria al baño, se baño se preparo, salio vestida con una musculosa verde oscuro, una chaqueta negra de jeans, que le llegaba a la cintura y sus mangas llegaban hasta sus codos, al igual que Miyako el corredor del sierre tenia una B plateada, unos shorts a juego con su chaqueta, y botas de zapatillas (ya saben esas botas que se parecen a las zapatillas) negras con cordones verdes. Corrio como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia la cocina, tomo la chocolatada de un trago, comio una medialuna, tomo su almuerzo de la mesa lo guardo en su mochila, se la puso, no como solia llevarla, de un solo hombro, esta vez se la puso bien, salio por la entrada de la casa, miro su celuar tactil, 7:46 AM

-nota mental: no subestimes a tus amigas- dijo agarrandose la cabeza, en ese momento escucho una campanita- ¿eh?- miro una tienda de deportes, se acerco y vio unos patines _**(A: si ando en patines XD) **_los observo unos minutos y una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

Salio de la tienda, con los patines puestos, no, no los robo, los compro, salio disparada hacia la escuela.

Muchos alumnos, se encontraban en los pasillos, entre ellos una pelinaranja y una rubia.

-¿crees que lo logre?-pregunto Momoko, por la idea extraña de su amiga

-no la subestimes- dijo Miyako, mientras caminaban a su salon, mas atras de ellas se encontraban un trio que caminaban a paso mas lento _**(A: si son ellos, ¿valio la pena la espera? XD)**_

-que parte de no quiero ir a la escuela, ¿no entienden?- dijo un moreno cansado, vestia una remera negra, unos pantalones verdes oscuros con bolsillos (supongo que ya saben a lo que me refiero) y unas zapatillas negras.

-no podiamos dejarte que duermas- djo un pelinaranja, vestia una remera roja, unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas negras, y por encima de su hombro llevaba su campera negra

-si, ademas seria injusto-dijo un rubio, vestido con una pantalon gris oscuro, un buzo azul y unas zapatillas negras (_**A: siempre zapatillas negras? XD)**_

-me da igual-le respondio el moreno

-¡Habran paso!- escucharon el grito de una chica, voltearon confundidos.

¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde! se repetia una y otra, entro con los patines a la escuela, sin importarle si estaba bien o no, le daba igual, todos los estudiantes volteaban a verla apartandose y uno que otro distraido era esquivado por la morena.

-¡Habran paso!- grito Kaoru, a un grupo de estudiantes, sintio otras tres miradas sobre ella, no le dio importancia, su objetivo era llegar a clases, aunque no quiera, esquivo a un chico, por poco lo lleva puesto, vio a una chica atarse las zapatillas, asi que con toda la facilidad del mundo la salto, dejando a los alumnos de los pasillos sorprendidos, vio a dos alumnos llevar una maqueta del sistema solar, frente a ella- es broma, ¿verdad?- susurro, antes de agacharse (asi tipo "limbo"), cuando lo paso de largo, con una mano en la rodilla, miro hacia atras, con sonrisa triunfante.

-¡cuidado!- dijo un chico

-¿eh?- dijo Kaoru antes de ver al frente-¡ah!- dijo antes de exquivar a un moreno, patino un poco antes de girar y mirarlo, mientras los patines seguian andando (en otras palabras patinaba hacia atras)- ¡disculpa!- dijo Kaoru, saludandolo con la mano, antes de girarse y seguir su trayecto.

-¿quien era ella?- pregunto el rubio

-no tengo idea Bommer- dijo el palinaranja, mirando a su hermano- Butch, ¿estas bien?, casi te usa de rampa- dijo en forma de broma

-si, supongo- dijo, sin poder olvidar ver de cerca esos ojos esmeraldas

-vamos, llegaremos tarde-

-es cierto, Brick, vamonos-dijo Bommer

Siguieron caminando hasta su salon.

-Cuidado, ¡aun lado!, con permiso, ¡voy a pasar!- decia la morena pasando entre todos los alumnos, hasta que diviso, a dos personas similares- ¡Chicas!-grito a todo pulmon, las nombradas no escucharon y entraron a clase.

7:58

-tipico, solo a mi me pasa esto- se dijo asi misma la morena- todo por no querer preguntar donde quedaba el salon 1-B- se regaño, vio a otras personas entrar al salon, suspiro y fue al salon, la puerta estaba por ser cerrada.

-¡no cierres!- grito antes de ver a un rubio asomarse confundido, este se hizo a un lado, y la morena, entro aun con los patines al salon, llamando la atencion, busco rapidamente a sus amigas, estas le señalaron su asiento, al lado de la ventana, fue patinando hasta que tomo asiento. ¿como hizo para no matarse en el trayecto? no se. Todos la miraban sorprendidos y confundidos, a nuestra morena le dio igual mientras respiraba agitadamente, mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

-te dije que no la subestimes- dijo Miyako que estaba sentada al lado de ella (los bancos eran de uno, asi que estaban un pco espaciadas)

-tenias razon- dijo Momoko dandose vuelta en frente de la morena, las dos se quedaron mirando a Kaoru, mientras recuperaba el aliento, paro en seco, las miro de forma "¿estan bromeando?".

-¡ustedes par de amigas que tengo!, ¡se fueron sin mi!-grito alterada, todo el alumnado dejo de verlas, excepto tres personas, que estaban detras de ellas.

-que parte de, "si no bajas a desayunar a las 7:30, nos iremos sin ti" ¿no entendiste?- dijo Miyako, con toda la razon del mundo

-crei que bromeaban ¬_¬U -respondio Kaoru

-acostumbrate a levantarte a partir de ahora, o te dejaremos ^_^- dijo Momoko

-bruja...-susurro Kaoru

Ò_Ó

Golpe.

-¡oye!- se quejo Kaoru sobandose la cabeza- ¿que hice?

-¡tu sabes que te lo tenias bien merecido!- respondio Momoko- no vuelvas a insultarme

-si, jefa...Ò_O -dijo, antes de darse vuelta y quitarse los patines- ¿eh?- dijo al ver a los tres chicos de antes mirarlas confundidos-¿que tanto miran?- pregunto Kaoru, mientras de fondo se veia a Momoko intentando darle otro zape, mientras Miyako la detenia XD.

-es que son muy raras-dijo Butch

Golpe

-auch, ¿por que me pegas?

-yo no fui, fue el- dijo Kaoru, señalando al pelinaranja-pero bien merecido lo tenias- dijo Kaoru, encojiendose de hombros- preferimos que nos llamen, anormales, diferentes o distintas, pero nunca raras o extrañas-dijo llamando la atencion de las otras dos- ¿quedo claro?- dijo Kaoru con una ceja levantada y sonrisa traviesa, mientras levantaba un dedo.

El trio quedo otra vez confundido.

-a todo esto, ¿ustedes quienes son?-pregunto Brick

-yo soy Momoko-se presento, señalandose a si misma- ella es Miyako- dijo señalandola, mientras la nombrada guiñaba un ojo- y ella es Kaoru- la nombrada puso una sonrisa traviesa- ¿y ustedes?

-yo soy Brick-y como Momoko señalo a sus hermanos mientras los presentaba- el es Bommer y el Butch

Butch al ser presentado, se limito a cruzarse de brazos con el seño fruncido mientras veia a su hermano, cuando sintio una mirada verde sobre el- ¿que quieres?

Kaoru lo siguio mirando sin exprecion alguna, hasta que...

-Bacteria-solto, causando risa en sus amigas

-¿¡como me llamaste!?- dijo antes de que Kaoru se diera vuelta, lo habia ignorado, esto hizo que Butch se ponga rojo, de ira XD

-calmate...¬_¬U -dijo Bommer

El profesor entra y Brick se volvio a su lugar, que era al lado de Momoko, Bommer se sentaba atras de Miyako y Kaoru adelante de Butch.

Matematicas.

Miyako se puso a dibujar, en sus hojas de dibujo, Momoko escuchaba musica y Kaoru, tenia los pies arriba del banco mientras dormia, por asi decirlo.

-entonces a esto llega- decia el profesor antes de ver el comportamiento de las chicas- ¿que estan en hora libre ustedes?

-no sabia, gracias por avisarnos, profe ^_^ -respondio Miyako, bromeando

-no, no es hora libre, estamos en clase- dijo el profesor frunciendo el ceño

-y entonces ¿por que nos hace ilucionar de esa manera?- pregunto Momoko- eso esta mal, profe -dijo mientras Brick no podia creer lo que decia

-señorita ¿quien es usted para contestarme?- dijo el profesor enojado

-soy Momoko

-yo Miyako

-y yo Kaoru- se unio a la pelea alumnas vs. profesor XD

-usted no se meta-

-oiga, no tiene derecho alguna en gritarme a mi o a mis amigas

-me canse se van afuera-dijo el profesor cansado

-¡si! hora libre- grito Miyako

-¡no! estan castigadas

-¡perfecto me gustan los castigos!-dijo Momoko, parandose y yendo a la puerta- vamos chicas- las tres se voltearon al profesor, de fomra traviesa- a nuestro castigo- salieron de clases

-no tuve que a verlas echado ¿verdad?-pregunto al alumnado preocupado

-no- respondieron todos

¡PUMM!

El profesor, sale del salon, se llava las manos a la cabaza-¡QUE HICIERON!- se escucho por toda la escuela

_**¿se esperaban eso? XD, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS, o **__**O NO LA SIGO**__** XD**_

_**Los leo luego! **_

_**Bye! X3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Holis! iba a subir ayer pero, bueh estaba haciendo otra cosa XD**_

_**Aqui sigue!**_

Estaban escondiendose en el cuarto del conserje, ¿que iban a saber ellas que no habia que mezclar esos quimicos causanso una explncion? XD. Momoko lo sabia, pero no lo iban a admitir asi de facil.

-¿despejado?- pregunto Miyako

-despejado- afirmo Momoko, asomando la cabeza, salieron del cuarto

-¿a donde creen que van?

Las chicas quedan petrificadas, hasta que miran al proviniente de la voz y suspiran aliviadas

-que susto nos diste, Brick-dijo Momoko

-si pensamos que era un profesor- dijo Miyako

-aunque no fueramos, ¿que es lo que hicieron?- pregunto Brick con el ceño fruncido

Momoko lo mira un poco perdida, hasta que reacciona encojiendose de hombros- ¿como ibamos a saber que eso haria, bumm?- dijo causando risa en sus amigas

-mientes- dijo de forma cortante

-y si fuera asi, ¿que? ¿me acusaras con el profesor?- dijo Momoko molesta acercandose mas al pelinaranja

es lo que deveria hacer- dijo Brick

Momoko lo miro unos momentos- adelante- dijo sin darle importancia- vamos chicas- dijo antes de mirar al pelinaranja una vez mas antes de irse.

-¿que pretenden esas chicas?- se pregunto asi mismo

-rapido chicas, apresuren el paso- dijo Momoko corriendo por los pasillos, vieron tres caminos, se quedaron pensando, cuando escucharon a los profesores acercarse.

-separate y vence-dijo Kaoru, antes de correr por el pasillo de la izquierda, Momoko hizo lo mismo por el pasillo del medio, Miyako dudo un poco pero finalmente se fue por el pasillo derecho.

Momoko se encontraba escondida en la binblioteca, en los ultimos pasillos de este, los profesores se rindieron y salieron de hay, Momoko dio un suspiro, cuando sintio unas manos en su boca, comenzo a gritar, lo que podia.

-calmate- dijo Brick

Momoko lo mira un poco molesta, y se quieta las manos con brusquedad- casi me matas del susto, animal sarnoso- dijo Momoko antes de procurar que estaban ellos dos en el lugar

-no estarias en esta situacion si no le hubieses contestado al profesor- dijo tranquilo

-¿y? yo se lo que hago y no me arrepiento de lo que hice- dijo Momoko- ademas, eso no fue nada, ¿quieres ver una verdadera travesura?- dijo Momoko traviesa, este solo la miro confundido

-¿travesura?

-¡oye! ¡ven aqui niña malcriada!- dijo el conserje acercandose rapidamente a ellos

-yo que tu corro- dijo Brick viendo como el hombre amenazaba con la escoba

-no hables estoy pensando- dijo Momoko, esta se paro, tomo una botellita que estaba cerca de una mesa, miro al conserje que se acercaba con las manos en la espalda, destapo la botella y sin que se dieran cuenta comenzo a derramar el contenido cuando el conserje se acerco lo suficiente Momoko se delizo a un lado, el hombre se resvalo fue a parar hasta el carrito de libros, comenzo a rodar hasta chocar con una estanteria provocando que los libros se calleran sobre el. Momoko comenzo a reir desde el comienzo de su broma, se acerco un poco al sujeto, que de tantos golpes ya estaba desmallado, Brick que quedo petrificado viendo como la pelinaraja tenia todo bien calculado, se acerco a ella que aun reia.

-¿como hisiste eso?- dijo mirando al hombre desmallado en la pila de libros.

-años de experiencia- dijo Momoko, esta miro al hombre, tomo la mano del muchacho sacandola a arrastras de ahi

Miyako estaba escondida en la cafeteria, estaba un poco nerviosa, todas las bromas y travesuras que hacian lo hacia con sus amigas, pero no se dejo comer por los nervios, se mantuvo firme.

-oye..

-¡AAH!- grito Miyako, al ver a Bommer al lado suyo- ¿que no te enceñaron a no asustar a la gente?- este se encojio de hombros y Miyako razono un poco- no, olvidalo, yo tambien lo hago- dijo antes de mirar la puerta

-¿porque hacen estas cosas?- pregunto Bommer

-¿que cosas? ¿travesuras?- interrogo Miyako, este asintio- bueno, es divertido- dijo Miyako, en ese momento se escucha un grito de un profesor- ademas, en estos juegos- dijo Miyako tomando un bolde de metal con pure- ¡siempre gano!- dijo colocando el bolde en la cabeza del profesor cuando este se acerco, tomo una cuchara de metal y comenzo a golpear el bolde hasta que el profesor quedo mariando, Miyako comenzo a reir, antes de tomar la mano de Bommer y salir corriendo.

Kaoru, se encontraba corriendo en el pasillo, encontro otra cuarto del conserje y se metio ahi, cerro la puerta tras de si, comenzo a caminar hacia atras cuando escucho alguien respirar atras de su cuello

-te encontre..

-¡AAHH!- grito Kaoru al darse cuenta, se calmo- ¿estas loco?, casi dejo de respirar

-te lo tenias bien merecido- dijo copiando sus palabras

-ja ja muy gracioso- dijo Kaoru, se acerco a la puerta, para escuchar lo del otro lado- no hay nadie- dijo para tomar la prerilla y-¿que?- no abria- cerraste la puerta ¿verdad?

-no, ¿por que?

-¡porque estamos encerrados!- grito Kaoru, puso un pie en la pared, mientras con las manos sontenia la manija intentando en vano abrir la puerta- no puede ser...- dijo rendida, dio un suspiro, camino hastal a pared y se apollo hasta delizarse y sentarse en el piso

Butch que parecia tranquilo en acalla situacion se fue hacia la pared de enfrente y se sento junto a la pared

A Kaoru no le gustaban los lugares cerrados, renia pavor de quedarse encerrada en una habitacion pequeña, de malas experincias de pequeña no podia aguantar quedarse ahi, sintio su corazon acelerar, su respiracion comenzo a ser acelerada.

-oye, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Butch viendo la actitud de su acompañante

-s-si, e-estoy b-bien-dijo Kaoru apenas controlando su respiracion- no debi haber entrado aqui

-¿por que?

-¿cuando nos vendran a buscar?-dijo ya un poco desesperada

-no lo se, supongo que en un par de horas- dijo mirando su reloj

-¿¡tanto!?- grito Kaoru sobresaltando al muchacho- no, no puedo- dijo Kaoru, levantandose e intentando nuevamente abrir la puerta- ¡tengo que salir!

-calmate, vendran por nosotros- dijo Butch ya algo preocupado por la actitud de la morena

-¡no quiero calmarme!, ¡quiero salir!- dijo Kaoru alterada, viendo como comenzaba a romper la manija, Butch fue a deternerla

-¡calmate!, romperas la manija y no podremos salir- dijo Butch tomando las dos manos de Kaoru- ¿que te pasa?

Kaoru tenia reflejado terror en sus ojos solo de pensar quedarse encerrada la idea no le gustaba

-¿Kaoru?- llamo Butch, penso un momento antes de llegar a una conclucion- ¿tu tienes claustrofobia?

Kaoru solo se sorprendio un poco, dio un suspiro, asintio.

-¿como paso?- pregunto Butch, no solo por saber la causa del asunto, ademas de distraerla un poco, Butch la llevo hacia el lugar donde hace poco estaba, se sento junto a ella antes de que comenzara a contar

-cuando era pequeña, mis padres decian que siempre corria por la casa, nunca rompia o causaba problemas mientras lo hacia, solo corria, pero a ellos no les gustaba, asi que cada vez que lo hacia me encerraban en la despensa de la casa-dijo Kaoru, abrazo sus piernas antes de continuar- eso era continua, dias o noches quedaba encerrada, congelada, hambrienta y asustada- dijo Kaoru, dejando ver algunas lagrimas- por eso suelo evitar lugares cerrados- dijo intentando no llorar al recordar eso- mis amigas no saben porque tengo claustrofobia, me da verguenza por todo lo que e pasado- dijo haciendo esforzandose a no llorar

Butch la miro comprensiba, ¿que clase de infancia tuvo esta chica?, no le sorprendia ver como se habia alterado antes, vio como la chica escondia su cara mientras sollozaba, dudo un poco en hacerlo, se acerco a ella, paso su brazo por alrededor de ella para abrazarla, Kaoru se sorprendio un pco pero solo se limito a corresponderle

-tranquila, todo estara bien- le dijo para calmarla

Kaoru solo lo miro a los ojos , y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo, almenos se pudo calmar un poco mas, pero del hecho de quedarse ahi le aterraba.

_**HASTA AHI! Pobre Kaoru!, soy malita XD, ya subi capis de mi nueva novela "Sayonara" asi que pasen y leanlo y dejen REVIEWS o pondran en riesgo que esta siga con VIDA! esta historia La desicion es suya a y tmb dejen reviews aqui!**_

_**Puse toda mi creatividad en "Sayonara" MAS LES VALE LEERLO, NO ME CUESTA NADA DESAPARECER HASTA DICIEMBRE! **_

_**Los leo luego! X3**_

_**Bye! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Lo siento! epoca de examenes! Creanme, si no saco notas altas despidance de todas mis historias, bueh, fuera malos pensamientos, Disfruten!**_

Momoko estaba esperando a sus amigas con un colado pelirrojo, ella miraba impacientemente para todos lados, hasta divisar dos figuras que se acercaban.

-¡hasta alfin llegas!- dijo Momoko, colocando sus manos en su cintura

-hay no es para tanto- dijo Miyako sin importancia- te quejas por mi ¿te olvidaste de Kaoru?- dice de forma triunfante

-esta con Butch- dijo Brick con su celular en la mano

-¿donde?- pregunto Momoko confundida

-dice que estan encerrados en el cuarto del conserje- dijo leyendo el mensaje

-¡QUE¡- gritaron las dos chicas aterradas, asustando a los chicos

-estan cerca de aqui, no te asustes- dijo Brick alcando una ceja sin entender por que tanto drama, cuando sintio que Momoko lo tomaba de la remera y acercarlo bruscamente a ella

-¡Kaoru tiene claustrofobia! ¡tonto!- grito Momoko, lo solto- ¿donde estan?- mando mas que preguntar

Tenia mucho miedo, no queria abrir los ojos siempre que lo hacia, alucinaba pensando que las paredes se acercaban encerrandola cada vez mas, sentia que estaba sudando y temblando, sintio una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, cuando el moreno le comenzo a acariciaba el cabello, su corazon se acelero un poco, pero de algo si estaba segura, no era miedo, entonces de ¿que era?

-es aqui- dijo Bommer señalando la puerta, las chicas corrieron hacia la puerta, Momoko golpeo la puerta

-¿Kaoru, estas aqui?- dijo Momoko preocupada

-¿Momoko eres tu?- dijo Kaoru del otro lado

-Kaoru, ¿estas bien?- dijo Miyako

-estoy aterrada...-dijo Kaoru

-tranquila ya te sacaremos de aqui solo aguanta un poco mas- dijo Momoko preocupada por la salud de su amiga, se volteo a ver a Miyako le hizo una seña con la cabeza, esta entendio el mensaje, comenzo a correr por el pasillo, claro sin olvidar llevarse a arrrastras al rubio consigo. Momoko solo se limito a ver la puerta preocupada.

Kaoru solo se apollo en la puerta, deseando que se abriera.

-deja de torturarte tanto- dijo Butch

Kaoru volteo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- ¿por que no te pones en mi lugar? ¡esto es un infierno!- dijo dandole la espalda, en cierta forma es verdad, hacia calor hay- literalmente- dijo al final, se saco la chaqueta- ¿que tienes?- dijo Kaoru volteando a ver al muchacho, este estaba un poco rojo, ya que la remera que llevaba era un poco ajustada XD.

-¿tanto calor tienes?- pregunto mirando para otro lado

oye, estoy en remera ¡ni que estuviera en sosten!- dijo con el ceño fruncido, coloco sus manos en su cintura, ni que fuera para tanto

Comenzaron una discusion, muy absurda, aunque el moreno sonreia a sus adentros, al menos, a la chica de ojos esmeralda se le fue el miedo.

-podria saber, ¿como encajo yo aqui?- pregunto Bommer a la rubia, es estaba atenta mirando a la oficina de la directora.

-facil, tu tomas las llaves mientras yo la distraigo- dijo Miyako como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo

-¿y como se supone que lo haras?- pregunto, antes de ser arrastrado hasta la puerta de la directora, Miyako le dio un leve ademan dando a comprender que toque la puerta, este toco un poco confundido.

-chicos, ¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto la directora al abrir la puerta

\- pues... - balvuceo Bommer, sin saber que responder

\- directora- dijo Miyako con dificultad, agarrandose el lutero- me duele mucho...- dijo Miyako algo avergonzada y agachando la cabeza, Bommer sintio su cara ardder al maximo al escuchar eso.

-hay pobrecilla- dijo la directora- ven, pasen- se hizo a un lado, permitiendoles el paso a los chicos, Bommer miro a Miyako, aun sin creer lo que habia dicho (sin mencionar rojo XD), Miyako volteo a verlo, cambio su cara a una picara y le guiño el ojo, antes de continuar con su actuacion- ¿queres que llamemos a tu casa?

-no, solo necesito un ibuprofeno y estare mejor- dijo Miyako

-pero no podemos medicarte podemos llamar a tu casa, asi te traen algo, ¿queres?- Miyako miro que el telefono estaba en el otro cuarto

-si se puede...-dijo Miyako, la directora la guio hasta el siguiente cuarto- espero que mi madre no este acupada- decia Miyako, mientras hacia unas señas a Bommer, para buscar la llave

Bommer comenzo a buscar la llave por todos lados, Miyako lo miraba de vez en cuando, la directora llama a "la casa de Miyako", y dijeron que vuelva a la casa. Para ese entonces Bommer ya habia encontrado la llave. Salieron de la oficina y caminaron por el pasillo

-¿tu no tienes limites?¿eh?- dijo Bommer mas afirmando que preguntando

-¿que? ¿te dio verguenza?- dijo Miyako sonriendo de forma divertida

-¿q-que? cl-claro que no- dojo sonrojandose un poco

-mmmmm, como digas- dijo Miyako al final

Caminaron hasta encontrar a los pelirrojos

-muchas gracias "mama"- dijo Miyako burlandose

-estoy harta de eso- dijo Momoko molesta

-¿consiguieron la llave?- pregunto Brick, Bommar le dio la llave a su hermano y este abrio la puerta

-¡Kaoru!- gritaron las chicas al ver a su amiga salir directo para abrazarlas

Kaoru estaba agitada, pero aliviada- que alivio- dijo

Momoko miraba a Kaoru de forma maternal, siendo ella la mayor de las tres, se preocupaba por ellas- gracias por ayudarnos, chicos- dijo Momoko sonriendoles- en especial a ti Butch- Butch la miro sin comprender- gracias por cuidar a mi hermanita

-¡ya no tengo 10 años!- dijo Kaoru ofendida

-si como digas, vamos chicas, hay que volver a casa- dijo comenzando a caminar seguida de Miyako, Kaoru paro en seco, vio que sus amigas no volteaban a observarla, se giro en sus talones, corrio hasta el pelinegro y lo abarazo causando mucha confusion en el trio de chicos.

-gracias Bacteria- susurro Kaoru en su oido, causandole un escalosfrio, se solto y comenzo a correr para alcanzar a sus amigas

-¿por que tardaste?- pregunto Momoko mirando al frente

-hice cosas-respondio

-si- susurro Miyako de forma picara, colocandoce al lado de la morena- y que cosaas- susurro Miyako de forma indirecta

Kaoru solo se limito a sonrojarse- cierra la boca-susurro avergonzada

-con serrojo si no, arrojo un cuchillo a mi ojo- susurro Miyako, sonriendo divertidamente, con sus ojos cerrados y estirando los brazos hacia al frente.

Kaoru solo se limito a suspirar, aun sin entender porque le dio las gracias de esa manera.

Las chicas llegaron a su casa derrotadas, todas se tiraron en el sillon, Momoko fue la primera en levantarse y descubrir una nota en la mesa

"Fui a una cena importante, volvere muy tarde, las sirvientas prepararan su comida, que pasen una linda noche"

-bueno, al parecer solo seremos nosotras tres esta noche chicas, ¿que haremos?- pregunto Momoko a sus amigas, que estaban desparramadas en el sillon

-no se- respondio Kaoru- tal vez po-

-Kaoru me ayudara a buscar mis pinturas- interrumpio Miyako

-¿que yo que? aahi- dijo y grito antes de ser arrastrada por Miyako por el pasillo

-bueno- dijo Momoko, sabiendo de sobra que era mentira

-¿que quieres Miyako?-dijo Kaoru sabiendo de sobra que su amiga queria hablar con ella

-cielos, Kaoru, te callo muy bajo- dijo Miyako

-¿podrias repetirlo en español?- dijo Kaoru sin entender

-lo lamento, me olvide que no te gustaba el italiano- bromeo Miyako, Kaoru solo rodo los ojos- me refiero a que, no puedo ni imaginar que cosas abran hecho ahi- dio Miyako picaramente, Kaoru abrio los ojos como platos.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS INSINUANDO!?- grito molesta

-oh disculpa, se me escapo- dijo Miyako, cubriendose la boca- solo no quiero sentirme adulta antes de tiempo

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Kaoru

\- quiero decir que, no me des sobrinos antes de tiempo- dijo Miyako causando que la cara de Kaoru pasa a un rojo florecente

\- ¡MIYAKO!- grito Kaoru ruborizada y molesta

Miyako rie levemente- tranquilizate solo estoy jugando contigo- dijo Miyako- solo creo que un moreno te cayo muy bien- dijo Miyako mirando picaramente a Kaoru

-no te entiendo...

-hay Kaoru, te gusta el moreno- canturreo

Kaoru sintio su corazon acelerar- si tu lo dices- dijo Kaoru avergonzada- mas te vale cerrar la boca- Miyako la miro sonriente

-con cerrojo si no arrojo un cuchillo a mi ojo- dijeron al unisono, antesde comenzar a reir

_**HASTA AHI! XD ¿me pase? diganme la verdad, es bueno volver a escribir, mi mente esta en paz y volvera a pensar en algo nuevo, bueh espero sus REVIEWS **_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLA! ¿como estan? JAJA XD aqui tienen!**_

La semana de clases habia pasado rapido, bueno no fueron exactamente largas, para las chicas, ya era sabado a la mañana, a las chicas solo se les ocurrio la mejor idea de ir al muelle.

-que perdida de tiempo- se quejo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido

-vamos, ya casi llegamos- dijo Miyako contenta

-aun no entiende, ¿Por que nos trajiste aqui Miyako?- pregunto Momoko

-ya lo veran...- dijo Miyako, llegando al muelle oliendo el agua salada- aah que genial

-no le veo el chiste- dijo Kaoru mirando a su amiga

-suficiente, miren- dijo dejando de hacer lo que hacia para fijar su vista en tres personas que estaban bajo ellas

-¿es por eso que estamos aqui?- dijo Kaoru

-en realidad no, vinimos para otra cosa, pero estoy segura que nos delataran, asi que, hay que meterlos a ellos, en mi plan- dijo Miyako

-muy bien, yo lo hago- dijo Kaoru

-¿ya podemos irnos a casa?- dijo Butch

-eres un amargado- dijo Bommer

-si querian ir a algun lado podiamos haber hido a un lugar mejor ¿no creen?

-iba a hacer asi, pero ahora nos quedaremos aqui a esperar a nuestro padre, asi que mejor busca algo para entretenerte- dijo Brick arto de las quejas de su hermano

-como si algo cayera del cielo, ¡¿hey?!- solto al sentir a alguien arriba de su espalda

-hola Bacteria- dijo Kaoru agarrandose de sus hombros

-¿¡que rayos haces tu aqui!?- grito el moreno

-no lo se, estaba aburrida y que mejor manera de entretenerme que jugar al salon de belleza- dijo en el momento en que comenza a revolverle el cabello

-¡dejame, bajate!- dijo moviendose

-nop- dijo al momento en el que se aferraba al cuello del chico para no caer

-¡quitame esta garrapata!

-Ò_Ó ¿¡me llamaste como!?- grito antes de comenzar a jalar el cabello del chico

-aahh ok ok lo siento ¡suelta!

Kaoru solto su cabello, para volver a aferrarse a su cuello- ahora me vas a tener que cargar el resto del camino- Butch solo rodo los ojos

-hola chicos- dijo Miyako apareciendo junto a Momoko

-hola, ¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto Bommer

-algo que solo Miyako sabe- respondio Momoko encojiendose de hombros- por cierto, ya estamos todos ¿que rayos quieres hacer en un muelle?

-hay que paciencia tienes, aguarda- dijo Miyako buscando algo con la vista

-espera, ¿dijiste todos?, ¿que tenemos que ver nosotros?- pregunto Brick

-bueno, si quieren quedarse aqui aburridos, no es nuestro problema- dijo Miyako avanzando hacia algun lugar desconocido

-olvidalo, yo voy- dijo Butch siguiendo a las dos chicas, sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos y las siguieron

-¿no es bonito?- dijo Miyako mirando un yate

-si- dijo Momoko confundida

-vamos, arriba- dijo Miyako dejandoles el paso

-¿a esto vinimos? ¿quieres pasear en yate?- dijo Kaoru bajando de la espalda de Butch

-asi es

-¿y como se supone que lo pagaras?- interrogo Brick

Miyako solo se encojio de hombros- ¿quien dijo que lo pagare?- dijo antes de subir al yate, las chicas se miraron entre si complacidas antes de subir-¿y ustedes que estan esperando?- los chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de subir al yate

-sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, te saldra muy mal- advirtio Bommer preocupado, mirando a Miyako, que encendia el yate

-¡enterada!- dijo Miyako antes de apretar el acelerador y comenzar a navegar rapidamente por el agua, causando que todos los que obordaban se sostengan de algo firme

-¿robar un yate de $ 500.000? ¿era lo que siempre quisiste hacer?- interrogo Momoko a los gritos, mientras se sostenia de la mesa

-corrijo, una de las muuuchas que quise hacer- grito Miyako

-yaaajuuuu, ¡mas rapido!- dijo Kaoru sosteniendose de la misma columna que Butch

-¿que az tomado?- pregunto Butch mirando de forma extraña a la morena

-chocolatada- contesto ella sacandole la lengua

-Miyako creo que fue suficiente- dijo Bommer sosteniendose de la barranda

-bien- dijo Miyako antes de frenar de golpe, causando que todos caigan

Momoko cayo arriba de Brick y Butch arriba de Kaoru XD

\- oye, no te cuesta nada levantarte- dijo Kaoru roja mirando fijamente el muchacho

-¿te molesta?- pregunto

-si algo

-entonces tomalo como un castigo

\- ¬/¬

Momoko viendo su situacion presente voto por molestarlo- no habia notado que tenias unos hermosos ojos- dijo Momoko de forma burlona, causando cierto sonrojo en el muchacho

-¡ya quitate!- dijo Brick

Momoko se acomodo en el pecho del chico- pero estoy muy comoda

Cada cual estaba torturando y otros, "sufriendo" por asi decirlo, que no se percataron que dos personas los observaban, con signos de interrogacion

\- O_O, eh ¿estamos interrumpiendo algo?- pregunto Bommer, llamando la atencion de las parijitas XD

\- ¡Consiganse un cuarto!- grito Miyako de forma divertida, causando que todos se separen, con caras de tomate- pero, no deverian estar mostrando afecto un publico- decia Miyako calmada, mientras recibia una mirada interrogatoria por parte del rubio- ademas de ser menores al estar haciendo esas cosillas

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MIYAKO!- gritaron sus amigas señalandola sonrojadas y asustando a los chicos que tenian al lado

-¡con cerrojo si no arrojo un cuchillo a mi ojo!- dijo Miyako alegremente, confundiendo a los chicos y recibiendo suspiros frustrados de sus derrotadas amigas

Miyako, habia una sola.

-¿ya te divertiste?- pregunto Kaoru

-pues no mucho, ¡ah! tengo otra idea- dijo Miyako, antes de subir al techo del yate, sus amigas subieron seguida de los chicos, Miyako le dijo a Kaoru que atara la soga que encontro (no pregunte donde) en un puede que daba cruce a una isla, Miyako comenzo a subir por la soga, seguida de los demas, terminaron en la baranda del puente, bastaba un pequeño empujon para caer

-¿esta es tu brillante idea?-pregunto Butch

-¡si! ¿no es genial?- dijo Miyako sosteniendose de un brazo, amacandose

-no, no lo es- dijo Bommer

-que aburrido eres...- respondio Miyako

-pues a mi me encanta- dijo Kaoru amacandose

-estas loca- afirmo Butch

-gracias- dijo Kaoru, guiñandole un ojo, provocandole un leve sonrojo

-vengan, esto no termina- dijo Miyako, trepando por la parde del puente

-¿quieres ir a la isla?- pregunto Bommer, Miyako solo asintio- ¿como lo aras sin vehiculo?

-claro que tenemos, ¿Kaoru?- llamo su amiga

-veo uno perfecto- dijo mirando una 4X4- a las 3, saltan

-¿estan de broma?-dijo Brick

\- 1

\- creo que lo haran- dijo Bommer

\- 2

\- si lo haran- afirmo Butch

\- ¡3! -dijo antes de que todos salten al vehiculo, la persona que manejaba miro hacia atras, pero antes de que los vieran las chicas jalaron a los chicos al suelo

-me imagino que hacen esto seguido- susurro Brick

-¿somos muy ovias?- bromeo Momoko

-esto sera muy divertido, ya lo a sido hasta ahora-dijo Miyako

-¿robar un yate de $ 500.000, trepar por una soga hasta un puente, hacer equilibrio para no caerte de 10 m de altura, subir a un vehiculo ajeno, para ir a una isla, les parece divertido?- pregunto Brick alterado

-¡claro que si!- dijeron al unisono

los chicos se miraron nerviosos, pensando " ¿en que lio nos metimos? "

_**HAY TIENEN! WAW las chicas van a una isla, ¿se lo esperaban? y los chicos las acompañan, ¿que pasara? que interesante se puso XD**_

_**Dejen REVIWES**_

_**los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡SI! Soy Feliz! Geniales notas en mis pruebas! bueh, me falta una de matematicas, -_- Bueno, pude sacarle la compu a mi hermanita (tarea dificil) -_-U bueno, sigamos!**_

Despues de unos largos minutos, literalmente, todos estaban que los rodeaban las moscas del aburrimiento.

-¿falta mucho?- pregunto Kaoru apollada en la pared

-pues claro, ¿que esperabas?- le respondio Butch

\- ¡es aburrido!- chillo

-no es necesario que lo hagas saber- comento tapandose los oidos

\- bajen la voz, nos pueden escuchar- dijo Brick

-no es para tanto, ademas estamos por llegar- comento Momoko, mirando por el costado del vehiculo

-¿¡enserio!?- grito Miyako asustando a Bommer, miro por el costado del auto observando la isla acercarse rapidamente, una amplia sonrisa, se noto a lo lejos

-¡genial!, estaba muriendo aqui- dijo Kaoru antes de ponerse al lado de la rubia, observando el paisaje

\- que exageracion- dijo Butch cruzandose de brazos

\- ¿por que te empenias en criticar todo lo que digo?- pregunto Kaoru, girandose a ver al moreno, llamando la atencion de todos, Kaoru cambio su expresion a una traviesa- o mejor dicho, ¿por que siempre me prestas mas atencion que a los demas?

Un leve "uuhh" se escucho por parte de las chicas y miradas picaras por parte de los chicos. Consiguiendo una sonrisa triunfante en Kaoru y una cara nerviosa y sonrojada por parte de Butch

-eh, yo, ¿q-que no puedo dar mi opinion?- se defendio Butch

\- si, tu opinion, lo que tu digas- dijo Kaoru, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, todo quedo calmado, cada uno volvio a lo suyo, a escepcion de un moreno que miraba interrogatoriamente a la morena, esta se percato de su mirada, volteo a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa- ni creas que esto a acabado- dijo sorprendiendo al moreno- jaja, hay cielos, te lo explicare luego- termino de decir mientras le guiña un ojo y estira los brazos hacia adelante, causando confucion en Butch, Kaoru solo rio a lo bajo al ver su expresion, antes de volver con su rubia amiga

-¿cuando se lo diras?- pregunto Miyako mirando el paisaje

\- ¿estas bromeando?, las cosas no funcionan asi conmigo- respondio Kaoru- despues de esto, se ah confirmado

-¿lo crees?

\- mis presentimiento afirma que tengo una mirada clavada tras mi espalda- dijo antes de mirar por el costado de su ojo y mirar a un moreno que la observaba discretamente, Miyako observo disimuladamente, al notar que alguien mas miraba hacia ellas, se sonrojo, algo que no paso por alto en Kaoru- algo me dice que no solo me miran a mi

\- hablen mas bajo si no quieren ser descuviertas enamoradas- dijo Momoko llegando con ellas

-como si tu no lo estuvieras- dijo Miyako, sorprendiendo a sus amigas

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Momoko sorprendida y aunque no se note, nerviosa

\- eh hay a los pelirrojos, hablando todo el tiempo, ¿o crees que no note eso?- dijo Miyako- podras ser la mayor Momoko, pero eso no significa que no puedas compartir con nosotras tus sentimientos- dijo Miyako, cambiando su expresion traviesa y calmada a una triste

-¿que te sucede?- pregunto Kaoru, preocupada

Sintieron el vehiculo detenerse, señal rapida de bajar y esconderse, despues de que las personas esten bien alejadas, Miyako comenzo a caminar con direccion al bosque

\- Miyako, ¿adonde vas?- pregunto Kaoru al ver que Miyako avanzaba mas rapido- ¿que te sucede?- pregunto Kaoru mas fuerte, llamando la atencion de todos

-¡NADA!- grito Miyako, volteando a verlas- solo quiero estar sola- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar

-olvidalo, yo ire contigo- dijo Kaoru decidida antes de sentir una mano sosteniendola- ¿que se supone que haces?- interrogo Kaoru al ver a su amiga mirar fijamente por el lugar donde se habia ido Miyako

-dejala- dijo, Kaoru la miro confundida y sorprendida, Momoko volteo al lado contrario de su amiga para seguir un sendero que llevaba a unas cabañas- vamos- dijo antes de sonreir como siempre lo hacia

Kaoru miro confusamente a su amiga, antes de seguirla

"Miyako, ¿donde estas?" penso Kaoru mirando por la ventana de la cabaña (no pregunten como la pagaron, por que ni se molestaron XD) senteda en la cama, dio un suspiro largo

\- ¿otra vez te torturas?- dijo un moreno apollado en el marco de la puerta

-¿por que siempre te encuentro?- pregunto Kaoru de forma divertida

\- esa, no es una pregunta- respondio, confundiendo a la morena- es una afirmacion, supuse que estarias asi por ella- dijo sentandose al lado de ella

\- aveces no logro comprender a ninguna de mis amigas- dijo Kaoru mirando por la ventana, no le agradaba mucho la poca distancia que tenian- pense que despues de escapar y vivir juntas seria lo mejor

-espera, espera, ¿te escapaste?- pregunto alterado

Kaoru volteo a verlo nerviosa- larga historia- respondio- tal vez te cuente luego- dijo volviendo a mirar la ventana

\- a ver si entendi, ustedes se escaparon y ahora viven juntas como familia- dijo, Kaoru solo asintio levemente- supongo que Miyako es la menor y Momoko la mayor- dijo, resiviendo una mirada sorprendida de la morena- te entiendo, yo tampoco entiendo a mis hermanos- dijo riendo apenas- los del medio nunca comprenden

\- eso explicaria mucho- dice riendo levemente- pero es que, todo parecia andar tan bien, luego Miyako vino con eso de Momoko y bueno ya se sabe el resto

\- ¿que cosa de Momoko?

-eso no te lo dire- dijo Kaoru, recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de el, Kaoru sin darse cuenta comenzo a acercarse a el, al igual que Butch, estaban a unos centimetros, un fuerte relampago los sobresalto- ¿va a llover?

-asi parece

\- tengo que buscar a Miyako- decidio Kaoru, levantandose de la cama y colocandose su campera

\- ¿sola?- pregunto, Kaoru asintio- no lo creas, yo voy contigo- respondio colocandose su campera

\- gracias- respondio Kaoru, antes de salir por el cuarto

-maldita lluvia- maldijo Miyako, pasando entre los arboles, apartando las ramas, que de vez en cuando se enganchaban en su ropa- malditos arboles, hmp, bendigas hermanas que tengo ¿hermanas mayores?, no sirven de nada, ¿porque tenian que aparecer ellos?, todo iba tan bien, casa nueva, vida nueva, libertad- decia Miyako, con el ceño fruncido- paso una semana ¡y ya las desconozco! ¡chicos tontos!, desde que decidieron aparecerse, no hacen mas que causarme problemas, bendiga suerte la mia y yo que pensaba que mi vida seria mejor- hablaba con ella misma- "es una lastima cuando una chica mala se vuelve buena"- repitio lo que un dia habia dicho su "hermana"- ¡Si claro! mirate ahora, Kaoru, podras seguir teniendo esa actitud de siempre, pero te conozco lo suficiente- decia Miyako molesta recordando a la chica que la habia incitado desde un principio a liberarse- y luego sigues tu Momoko, ¿que paso con aquella chica? de la vida es una sola, az tus propias reglas, ¿donde esta?, tirada en el tacho de basura del colegio, despues de ver a ese chico pelirrojo, ¡huy! que molestias, mis planes de estar todo el fin de semana aqui con mis amigas, solas, ¡se arruino!- dijo soltando unas lagrimas- despues me dejaran solas, porque... estaran con ellos...- dijo antes de parar su caminata- me dejaran sola- decia soltando mas lagrimas- como mama y papa...- comenzo a sollozar- ¡no quiero estar sola! ¡me prometieron estar siempre conmigo! ¡prometimos estar juntas!- comienza a llorar- pero me abandonaran igual que ellos, ¡igual que mi padre! ¡se olvidaran de mi!, pero no se preocupen, les ahorrare el trabajo- dijo antes de comenzar a correr- ¡no quiero volver a sufrir!

_**HASTA AHI! vaya, ¿se lo esperaban? CHAN CHAN! ¿que pasara ahora? **_

_**Eso lo sabran despues! Dejen reviwes y actualizare pronto!**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola! como estan? bueno, aqui estamos con el cap 12! A ver, ¡QUE PASA!**_

Miyako corria y corria, golpeandose con los arboles pero aun asi seguia, a donde iba, ni ella sabia, pero queria alejarse, la lejania la ayudo una vez, tal vez... lo vuelva a hacer...

_**~~~~FlashBack~~~~**_

\- mocosa, tu me obedeces, ¡y no me contestas!- grito su madre agarrandola fuertemente del brazo antes de tirarla al piso, Miyako molesta tomo su comida y se la tiro encima de su ropa

\- ¡tu no eres mi madre! ¡nunca lo seras!- grito la pequña

\- yo soy tu madre ahora, tu madre, esta bajo tierra- le dijo malisiosamente- y los gusanos se comen el cuerpo de mama- dijo finjiendo una voz chillona

\- ¡basta! - grito Miyako tapandose los oidos

_**-/-/-/-**_

Miyako comenzo a llorar

_**-/-/-/-**_

-aaww, este es tu lindo peluche- dijo la madre tomando al pulpo

\- ¡no Pulpi no! - sollozaba- ¡dejalo!- la madre tomo la cabeza y el cuello del pulpo y lo desgollo- ¡NO! ¡MAMA ME LO REGALO!- lloraba la pequeña sentada de rodillas

-haber si asi me respetas mas- dijo la madre antes de pisar el cuerpo del pulpo y tirar la cabeza a la basura, Miyako la miro furiosa, comenzo a tirar todos los adornos de la mujer al piso, ya que eran de vidrio estos se rompian en miles de pedazos, la mujer miraba con odio a la niña, avanzo hacia ella, la giro bruscamente hasta quedar de frente, sujetandola fuertemente de los hombros- ¡haber pequeña tragedia! ¡tu madre MURIO! ¡ahora yo mando aqui! ¡tu me respetas! ¿¡oiste!?- gritaba mientras la zarandeaba

-¿que pasa aqui?- el padre entra por la puerta principal

-papa, ¡mira lo que me hizo- dijo Miyako mostrandole el peluche sin cabeza

-mirame, mira lo que hizo tu hija- dijo mostrandole su ropa manchada con comida- mira lo que hizo- despues señalo los adornos rotos

-¿tu hisiste eso Miyako?- pregunto el padre molesto

-si, per-

-nada de peros, ¡vete a tu cuarto, tienes que respetar a Miranda, ella solo quiere que la aceptes

_**-/-/-/-**_

Miyako comenzo a golpearse entre los arboles y rompiendo su ropa, mientras corria, entre la lluvia y las lagrimas le costaba mirar por donde iba

_**-/-/-/-**_

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ELLA ME ODIA! ¡ELLA SOLO ESTA CONTIGO POR TU DINERO, PAPA! - grito Miyako

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!- grito su padre furioso

Miyako asustada corrio a su cuarto sin criticar, su padre nunca le habia gritado de esa forma

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Miyako se limpiaba las lagrimas e intentaba aparte las hojas que se le habian colado en su cara- ¡AAH!- grito al sentir el piso caer, comenzo a rodar colina abajo dandose uno que otro rasguño en sus piernas y brazos, rodo y rodo hasta parar en el cesped- ¡rayos!- solto, sollozando, por sus recuerdo, su estado de animo y las recientes lastimaduras, miro por el lugar donde habia probenido antes de observar con detalle el lugar donde se encontraba, habia un pequeño lago, los arboles la rodeaban (esos arboles que tienes hojas de liana) era como si ese lugar estuviera oculto, se paro con dificultad antes de caminar hasta el pequeño lago

-¡Miyako!- gritaba Kaoru buscando entre los arboles, seguida de sus amigos

-¡Miyako! ¿donde estas?- grito Momoko, mirando el paisaje preocupada- a este ritmo jamas la encontraremos- suspira- este lugar es muy grande

-lo mejor sera dividirnos- propuso Brick- Kaoru, Butch vallan al este, Momoko, yo y- volteo a ver a su hermano menor, pero no estaba- ¿donde esta ese tonto?

-¡genial!, ahora hay que buscar a Bommer- dijo Bbutch frustrado

\- no perdamos tiempo, esta tormenta esta empeorando- dijo Brick antes de comenzar a caminar

Miyako miraba el lago agitado, los arboles la cubrian de la lluvia, pero aun asi sentia mucho frio, se abrazo a si misma

\- fuerte... fria... - intentaba cantar, sin sollozar- escoji... esta... vi..da...- estaba temblando- no me... sigas...-

Donde diablos estara, si que es rapida, Bommer apartaba las ramas que se cruzaban en su camino, pero una de estas se engancho en su ropa- ¡demonios!- dijo tironeando de su campera, se escucho un fuerte rasgueo (se describe asi?) sip rompio su campera, gruño frustrado antes de sguir caminando

-atras esta el pasado...- comenzo a desafinar su voz, frunce el ceño molesta, ella nunca desafina, se para de un salto, seco su cara aunque el frio le impedia concentrarse, lo ignoro por completo, el viento helado golpeaba su cara, causandole escalosfrios, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y sus puños, comenzo a sentir su cuerpo helado, pero por alguna razon, comenzio a acostumbrarse, respiro el frio aire y comenzo de nuevo- la nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir...

-¿donde te as metido Miyako?- dijo furioso para si mismo, antes de escuchar algo un poco a lo lejos, juraria que alguien cantaba

-en la soledad un reino... y la reina vive en mi...- dijo triste

Cada vez podia escucharlo mas fuerte, comenzo a correr sin importarle los rasguños que le regalaban las ramas

-el viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior... una tempestad que de mi salio

Corrio hasta que no pudo tocar el piso, bueno no con los pies, pero si con su cabeza, espalda y demas, en otras palabras rodaba colina abajo

-lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver, buena chica tu siempre debes ser- dijo haciendo señas con la mano- no as de abrir tu corazon

-¡demonios!- volvio a insultar al golpearse la cabeza con el suelo

-¡pues ya se abrio!- Bommer escucho la voz de alguien muy familiar- libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo mas- comenzo a acercarse a la chica que cantaba frente al lago- libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atras- comenzo a bailar- ¡que mas da! ¡no me importa ya!- Bommer mira de reojo a Miyako, que ahora se encontraba, practicamente en su mundo- gran tormenta habra... el frio es parte tambien de mi- paro de bailar y miro el lago- mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es, y los miedos que me ataban, ¡muy lejos los deje!- dijo antes de dar un parde giros sobre si- voy a probar que puedo hacer, sin limitar mi proceder, ni mal ni bien, no debe ser, ¡jamas!- elevo un poco mas la voz, aun sin notar la nueva presencia- libre soy, libre soy, el viento me abrazara- dijo en el momento que una rafaga de viento golpeo su cara- libre soy, libre soy, no me veras llorar, y firme asi me quedo aqui, ¡gran tormenta habraa!, el frio es parte de mi- dijo cerrando sus ojos satisfecha, comenzo a escuchar aplausos detras de ella, dejandola palida como la nieve- ¡AAHH! ¡casi me matas del susto!- dijo Miyako mirando molesta a Bommer, este solo rio a lo bajo

-no sabia que cantabas- dijo colocandose a su lado

-lo hago aveces- dijo Miyako sentandose nuevamente

-cantas muy bien- comento sentandose a su lado

Miyako miro a su acompañante algo sonrojado por el cumplido- gracias..

-¿por que llorabas?- pregunto serio y a la vez preocupado

\- por nada...

\- ¿que sentido tiene llorar entonces?

Miyako miro al rubio molesto, fijo su vista al lago- esta bien... creo que mis amigas se olvidaran de mi

Bommer la mira sorprendido y extrañado- ¿por que piensas eso?

\- bueno, es que, creo que sienten algo por tus hermanos, ¡no te atrevas a decirles!- grito Miyako al final señalandolo, este movio la cabeza en forma negativa al asustado por el rapido cambio de animo de la rubia- y como estaran tan ocupadas, me comenzaran a odiar- paro un momento- como mi padre...

\- no creas eso, son tonterias- dijo Bommer llamando su atencion- ademas, te entiendo, yo tambien creo que mis hermanos estan algo interesados, lo cual me pone algo celoso, porque ahora Butch en vez de jugar conmigo esta pendiente de tu amiga azabache- dijo antes de reir junto con Miyako- pero asi es el amor, creo...- dijo lo ultimo mirando hacia otro lado- no te preocupes, si no te quisieran, ¿te estarian buscando preocupadas y deseperadas en estos mismos momentos?- dijo señalando la cueva en donde habian caido

-¿enserio?- su cara se ilumino- ¿¡porque no lo dijiste!? ¡andando!- dijo antes de tomar la mano del rubio causando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y arrastrarlo hasta la entrada

-espero que los encontremos pronto- pidio Momoko, mirando por todos lados, escucho unos ruidos a su espalda, volteo asustada, no habia nada, volvio a caminar para alcanzar a su compañero, pero volvio a escuchar otro ruido, paro en seco, volteo y miro deseperada y asustada, como era posible, no habia nada, ya estaba alucinando, miro otra vez a Brick que este seguia caminando,

"si el no lo escucho, no hay nada, tranquila Momoko"

Camino un poco mas cuando, su brazo sintio un doloroso apreton, se giro para encontrarse, con alguien que dejo su piel mas palida que las nubes del cielo

-¡no! ¡sueltame!- grito Momoko intentando safarse del agarre

-¡tu te vienes conmigo!- grito un hombre con la cabeza tapada con una mascara cubriendo toda asu cara

-¡no quiero volver!- dijo Momoko, miro al frente, observo a su compañero, el hombre intento colocarle un pedazo de sabana en la boca para que no gritara, estaba por conseguirlo, Momoko aparto el pedazo de sabana y grito a todo lo que podia- ¡AYUDAME BRICK!- el nombrado se giro asustado por el grito, pero su expresion cambio a una furiosa al ver que querian secuestrar a la pelirroja

-¡YA DEJALA!- grito antes de golpearlo en el estomago, causando que cayera del dolor y soltara a Momoko, le dio una patada en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente, se giro a ver a la chica preocupado- ¿estas bien?

Momoko miraba con terror al hombre que ahora se encontraba desmayado, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y manos, salto a los brazos del chico sorprendiendolo, ella comenzo a sollozar asustada- por favor... por favor... no te alejes de mi...- le pidio, el pelirrojo se sonrojo por la peticion de la chica, pero aun asi le correspondio el abrazo

Kaoru apartaba las ramas de su camino, desidida a encontrar a su amiga, mientras que atras de ella caminaba el pelinegro con las manos en su cabeza observando a la chica

-¿necesitas algo?- pregunto molesta, por la insistente mirada que posaba en ella

-no

-entonces- se gira para mirarlo- ¿que tanto ves?

Butch sonrio burlon- nada- siguio caminando, dejando a la morena desconcertada, se encojio de hombros y siguio buscando

-como digas- dijo antes de adelantarse comenzando nuevamente a apartar las ramas de su paso, volvio a sentir la inscistente mirada sobre ella, poniendola algo nerviosa- puedes dejar de mirarme

-yo no te estoy mirando- dijo poniendose a su lado y ayudandola a partar las ramas

Kaoru lo miraba extrañada- ¿tienes fiebre?

-no- contesto mirandola confundido

\- pues parece- comento antes de volver con su trabajo, Butch se encojio de hombros antes de continuar

-¿tanto corri?- se pregunto a si misma

-si- contesto el rubio

-que mal, no recuerdo a donde ir- dijo Miyako cruzandose de brazos

-pues lo mejor sera caminar, esta lluvia nunca acabara- dijo Bommer antes de caminar seguido de Miyako

-¿conoces a ese hombre?- interrogo serio, Brick

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora- dijo Momoko preocupada

Siguieron caminando hasta escuchar algo aproximando, pero antes de darse cuenta, estaban en el piso

-no puedo apartar esta rama- dijo Kaoru molesta- ¿me hechas una mano?

\- no- dijo Butch mirandola burlon con sus manos en la cabeza

\- te lo dire de otro modo- dijo Kaoru cerrando los ojos, se gira a verlo- o me ayudas o te corto las manos con una tijera- dijo Kaoru con cara diabolica

\- no hablas enserio

Kaoru dejo la rama y se paro frente a el- ¿enserio quieres ponerme a prueba?- dijo mirandolo maliciosamente, tomo las manos del muchacho, pero este racciono intentando zafarse del agarre, inconcientemente comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, hasta que Butch tropezo con la raiz de un arbol, causando que caigan y comenzaran a rodar (digo en plural, porque la azabache no alcanzo a soltarse XD) hasta chocar con dos personas

-¿de donde llegaron ustedes?- pregunto Brick tirando a su hermano a un lado

\- esta loca queria cortarme las manos con la tijera- dijo Butch señalando a Kaoru, que se sacudia la ropa

-tu fuiste el tonto que lo creyo, ademas, ¿de donde sacaria las tijeras?- dijo inocentemente, mientras le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos, mientras de fondo se veia a Butch golpendose la frente con su mano

-olvidense de eso- dijo Momoko- aun no encontramos ni a Bommer ni a Miyako, y ustedes pelean por seguramente, algo absurdo

-¡chicas!- grito una voz conocida

-¿Miyako?- dijeron las dos chicas al unisono, voltearon a ver por donde provenia esa voz- ¡Miyako!- gritaron antes de correr a abrazar a su amiga

-¡no vuelvas a escapar asi!- dijo Momoko molesta

-la proxima vez te acompañare quieras o no- dijo Kaoru molesta

Miyako escuchaba las cosas que decian sus "hermanas" poniendose cada vez mas contenta, porque eso significa que les importaba- me alegra que esten asi

Las chicas la miran confundida- ¿asi como? ¿preocupadas?- pregunto Kaoru

-¡pues claro que lo estabamos! ¡nuestra "hermana" se le ocurrio explorar el bosque! ¡por supuesto que lo estabamos! somos tus hermanas ¿que esperabas?

-lo se y ¡las amo por eso!- dijo Miyako antes de abrazar a Kaoru, esta intercambio una mirada confundida con Momoko. Miyako miro a los chicos hasta posar sus ojos en un rubio que la miraba contento, este le guiño el ojo, causando una gran sonrisa en Miyako

Al otro dia habia un radiante sol, iluminando la isla, la luz iluminaba a una pelinegra que dormia placidamente

-¿Kaoru? ppss- dijo Miyako antes de subirse sobre ella- despierta, despierta- comenzo a zarandearla

\- un rato mas Miyako...- dijo Kaoru sabiendo muy bien para que queria despertarla

\- no-chillo, antes de dejarse caer sobre ella- ya salio el sol (literalmente) dijiste ayer que jugarias conmigo

-pero mas tarde...- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-pero quiero jugar ahora- se quejo Miyako

-¿si? pues ve a jugar sola- dijo antes de tirarla al piso

-auch- solto al caer, puso su mano en el menton pensando, Momoko, se quedo hasta tarde, la sacaria a patadas, la unica salida de diversion que tenia era Kaoru, comenzo a pensar hasta que, ¡idea!, volvio a subir a la cama, se acerco al oido de la pelinegra

-¿y si jugamos con los chicos?- miro a la pelinegra, abrir los ojos con una sonrisa interesada

-rapido, rapido- decia Miyako sosteniendo la mano de su amiga, mientras esta le decia que bajara la voz, corrieron hasta afuera del jardin

-esto sera genial- dijo Miyako terminado de colocar la trampa

-¿lista?- pregunto Kaoru, Miyako asintio- ¡chicos arriba!

\- ¡sal de aqui loca!- grito Butch reconociendo la voz de la chica

-o se levanta voluntariamente o a la fuerza- dijo Miyako

No contestaron- como quieran- dijo Kaoru antes de tiroñear del cable causando que unos botes de pintura derramen su contenido sobre ellos, las chicas comenzaron a reir en carjadas

-¡vas a pagar por esto!- grito Butch furioso cubierto de pintura verde, antes de comenzar a perseguir a Kaoru

-¡tu tambien!- dijo Bommer antes de abrazar a Miyako

-¡no! ¡seras maldito!- dijo Miyako viendo como su ropa era manchada por pintura azul

Brick solo fue directo al baño, aprovechando que sus hermanos estaban ocupados

-¡alejate de mi!- decia Kaoru mientras corria alrededor de la casa- ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

\- claro que lo hare

Kaoru corrio al otro lado de la casa pero no podia verlo, dio unos pasos buscandolo cuando unos brazos la tomaron por detras

-¡te tengo!

-¡no! ¡asqueroso! ¡es asqueroso!- dijo Kaoru intentando zafarse de su agarre

-tu empesaste- dijo triunfante

\- y tu la seguiste- dijo antes de sacarle la lengua, Butch la solto- estoy cubierta de pintura, esto no se quedara asi Butch, lo vas a pagar- dijo limpiandose

\- si, si como digas- dijo antes de caminar a un lago que habia cerca de la cabaña, toco el agua, pero luego solo se callo

-jajaja ¿el agua esta refrescante?- dijo Kaoru burlonamente, sip lo habia empujado

\- no lo se, compruebalo- dijo antes de tomar la mano de la morena y tirarla al agua

Kaoru dio una boconada de aire- te estas pasando

-ja, si yo me estoy pasando- dijo sarcasticamente antes de recibir agua en la cara

\- a una chica no se le pega ni empuja- dijo Kaoru ofendida

-¿eras una chica?- dijo burlon

\- O_O Ò_Ó ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!- grito antes de abalanzarse sobre el

_**Hasta HAY! uff escribi bastante, espero que lo disfruten, espero REVIWES! **_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**HOLA! ¿como estan?, mal ?, me alegro XD, ¿eh? era bien?, ups!, bueno, no importa!, sigamos!**_

Momoko estaba tranquila desayunando, ignorando completamanete los grito provenientes de afuera y el de un cuarto, en esos momentos se encuentra con el pelirrojo- buenos dias, Brick- dijo Momoko mirando su taza

-buenos dias... ¿estas bien?- pregunto mirandola- parece que nisiquiera dormiste

-apenas pude pegar mis ojos- dijo sobandose los ojos

-¿por que?- Momoko lo mira preocupada- por lo de anoche ¿verdad?- Momoko asiente levemente- tranquila, no te pasara nada, deberias ir a dormir

-si con estas personas, olvidate- dijo antes de escuchar un vidrio rompiendose- fue en tu cuarto

-ya lo se, los matare despues- dijo sentandose junto a ella- yo me ocupo de ellos, tu ve a dormir, ademas tengo cosas que hacer, asi que los hecharia igualmente

-bien, tal vez seria bueno dormir un rato- dijo Momoko bostazando, pero eso fue interrumpido al escuchar la ventana de la cocina romperse, seguida de una piedra que cayo en la mesa, los pelirrojos se miraron y luego a hacia la ventana, donde estaba Bommer con una rama en la mano O_OU, Miyako estaba de espaldas viendolos ^_^U, Kaoru estaba mirando a los pelirrojos algo nerviosa y Butch tenia algunas piedras en sus manos, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo los cuatro salieron como almas en fuja hacia el bosque

-muy bien, no los veremos hasta la noche- dijo Brick

-si es que no se pierden- dijo Momoko mirando el lugar por donde habian desaparecido, se levanto de la silla- bueno, ire a dormir un rato, hasta luego Brick

-que duermas bien- dijo mirando a la pelirroja desaparecer en el pasillo

Los cuatro corrieron hasta llegar a un parque, estaban riendo a carcajadas

-me duele el estomago- dijo Miyako, sosteniendose el estomago

Kaoru, al poder recuperar su compostura paseo su mirada por el lugar, hasta posarla en un barco pirata (esos que son de soga y tenes que trepar)- oye..- solto antes de subirse hasta arriba (ya saben donde esta el vigia)- soy la capitana, perros sarnosos, obedescan- decia imitando a una pirata

-¿o si no que?, ¿caminare por la plancha?- le diguio el juego, Bommer

\- y serais comida de los tiburones- dijo Kaoru imitando la voz de un pirata

-jaja- rio Miyako antes de traparse al barco- mi capitana, estoy dispuesta a seguir sus ordenes- dijo Miyako

\- Miyako, tu conduciras el timon- dijo Kaoru- Bommer tu limpia la cubierta y Butch camina por la plancha- dijo causando risa en los azules

-ja ja, muy graciosa- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-verdad que si

-capitana- llamo Bommer- no se cual es la cubierta

-yo tampoco, pero sigue el juego- dijo Kaoru, miro hacia abajo, ya se le hacia aburrido estar ahi- voy a bajar- dijo ante de comenzar a decender por la red pero, sintio las sogas romperse, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba callendo

-¡Kaoru!- grito Miyako

-demaciado lenta- escucho muy cerca de ella, abrio los ojos para darse cuenta de que el moreno la estaba cargando, Kaoru se sonrojo por la acercania

-buena atrapada, Butch- sdijo su hermano

-que susto- dijo Miyako, mientras Kaoru se bajaba- mejor vallamos a otro lugar- propuso, mirando todos los lugares que habia-¡miren! una cancha de beisbol- dijo Miyako antes de comenzar a correr hacia halla- ¿quien tira la pelota?- pregunto sacando una de bolsa que se encontraba alli

-yo lo are- dijo Kaoru, tomando la pelota entre sus manos

-¿quien usa este palo?- pregunto, mientras todas la miraban extrañadas- no soy fanatica del canal de deportes ¿ok?

\- yo lo hago- dijo Butch, los morenos se posicionaron en sus lugares

-bien que comiense el partido- dijo Miyako desde las gradas junto a Bommer

Kaoru lanzo la pelota, Butch la golpeo, causando que se valla lejos

-¿a donde fue?- pregunto Bommer mirando al cielo

-¿se lo comio el cielo?-pregunto Miyako

Pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando escucharon un choque de autos, los chicos se miraron entre si

-y...-decia Miyako llamando la atencion-¡miren! ¡creo que se va a caer el cielo! ¡juego suspendido por mal tiempo!- dijo Miyako antes de comenzar a correr en direccion al bosque igual que los demas

Corrieron hasta, practicamente perderse, las chicas pararon a descansar

\- ni jugar normalmente podemos- dijo Kaoru

\- tantas travesuras... creo que las llevamos en la sangre- dijo Miyako- ¿eh? ¿y los chicos?- dijo Miyako mirando para todos lados

¡no manches!, ¿ahora tenemos que buscarlos?- dijo Kaoru mirando para todos lados

eso creo- dijo Miyako, antes de comenzar a caminar, las chicas los buscaban por todos lados pero no los hallaban, ya era algo deseperante como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra- esto me preocupa Kaoru

-tranquila, estan por aqui, lo presiento- dijo Kaoru mirando por el costado de su ojo, vio algo moverse entre los arbustos- ¡bendigos mocosos!- dijo Kaoru antes de buscar detras del arbusto, causando que los chicos salgan de el

Miyako se quedo parada, recalculando, mientras se veia de fondo como Butch y Kaoru desaparecian ente los arboles (A:jugando al pilla pilla XD) Bommer se acerco a Miyako- ¿que te ocurre?

\- ¿desde cuando actuan como nosotras?- pregunto Miyako, ya que eso, de espiar, era tipico de ellas

\- ¿eh?

-¡te matare cuando te atrape Bacteria!- dijo Kaoru persiguendo a Butch

-quiero verte intentarlo- dijo el burlonamente

Kaoru, se molesto, comenzo a tomar mas velocidad hasta alcanzarlo y tirarlo al piso- ja, te atrape- canto victoriosa

-si, si bien por ti- dijo molesto-ahora ¿podrias bajarte de mi espalda?

\- no lo se, ¿deveria?-dijo Kaoru

\- si

-entonces no

\- ¿Butch?- llamo un mujer, el nombrado vio a la recien llegada y se paro de un salto, tirando a Kaoru

-¡oye!- se quejo

\- ¿m-mama que haces aqui?

-¿mama?- interrogo Kaoru a lo bajo

-recibimos un mensaje de tu hermano, diciendo que estaban aqui, asi que vinimos a buscarlos- contesto la mujer

-hablando de hermanos- dijo un hombre acefrcandose- ¿donde estan tus hermanos?

-no tengo idea- contesto

-esa no es la respuesta que esperaba- contesto molesta la madre, iba a reprocharlo cuando vio a la morena pararse y sacudir su ropa- Butch, ¿quien es esta linda joven?

-¿eh?- solto Kaoru volteandose a mirarla extrañada

-oh corrijo- dijo la mujer acercandose a Kaoru- esta preciosa jovencita- dijo causando un sonrojo en Kaoru, de la verguenza- ¿como te llamas querida?

-ah... s-soy Kaoru-dijo un poco incomoda

-Butch, ¿por que no nos dijiiste que tenias novia?- pregunto la madre

-¡¿QUE!?- gritaton los morenos rojos

-¡no no!, ¡no soy su novia solo somos amigos!- dijo Kaoru alterada y neviosa, sin mencionar sonrojada

\- pero no hay porque alarmarse tanto- dijo la mujer, antes de acercarse un poco mas a Kaoru y decire algo que Butch ni el padre alcanzaron a escuchar- no es malo que te guste mi hijo- dijo la mujer guiñandole un ojo, Kaoru solo se limito a sonrojarse

-es una lastima- dijo el padre mientras veia a su esposa y a la chica conversar

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Butch confundido

El hombre se acerco al hijo- ella es un buen partido- dijo causando que el moreno so ponga rojo

-¡pero que rayos dices!- grito el hijo

-solo te dire que, chicas como ella, no se encuentran todos los dias- dijo el padre mirando a Kaoru, reia- deja de babear- dijo mirando a su hijo, que miraba a la morena enbobado

-¡dejame en paz!- grito al reaccionar

-¿que le ocurre?- pregunto Kaoru mirando al moreno

-tranquila, el padre le debe estar molestando contigo- contesto la mujer sin darle mucha importancia, mientras que a Kaoru se le notaba un leve sonrojo- y no lo culpo- dijo llamando su atencion- con esos ojos que tienes, ningun chicos se resistiria a tal belleza

-creo que esta exagerando, ademas, me averguenzan sus cumplido

-no deverian, hay cariño deberias sentirte orgullosa, no todos nacimos asi, no debes sentir verguenza por eso, ademas- dijo la mujer apollando su mano en elhombro de la morena- tu unico problema es elegir al correcto- dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo que discutian con el padre, a Kaoru le cuaso mucha gracia- ve a calmarlo

-¿que yo que?- dijo Kaoru, antes de que la mujer le susurrara algo al oido, Kaoru se sonrojo a mas no poder- ¿esta segura?- pregunto, la mujer asintio, Kaoru se acerco al moreno que seguia discutiendo, Kaoru se inclino plantandole un beso en la mejilla, congelandolo en el momento, Butch volteo a verla, sonrojado

-¿por que hisiste eso?- pregunto nervioso

Kaoru se encojio de hombros- ¿te gusto?- pregunto, causando que la cara de Butch se comvierta en tomate

-b-bu-eno, y-yo- balbuceo rascandose la cabeza

-bueno chicos, iremos a buscar a los demas- dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer del lugar con su marido

-tu familia es muy agradable- dijo Kaoru, sonriendo, mirando por donde se habian ido

-jum, si tu lo dices- dijo al extrañado

-no me contestaste- dijo Kaoru volteandolo a ver

-¿eh?

\- ¿te gusto si o no?- pregunto denuevo, con un leve sonrojo, al contrario del moreno que ya estaba compitiendo con la gorra de su hermano- ¿te gustaria otro?- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, el juego de saber que tan rojo se ponia Butch, se estaba volviendo su favorito- ¿lo quieres en la mejilla?- dijo señalando su mejilla- ¿o en los labios?- dijo pasando su dedo indice en estos

-¡que!

Kaoru se acerco al chico pero este se alejaba, siguieron asi hasta que el moreno choco contra un arbol, Kaoru se acerco a unos cm de su cara- ¿largo o corto?-pregunto poniendo mas nervioso al moreno, ella se acerco un poco mas hasta rozar sus labios, pero solo fue un pequeño roce- esto no a terminado- dijo antes de alejarse, girar en sus talones y dirijirse a la cabaña- ¿te quedaras ahi?- pregunto volteandolo a ver, el moreno reacciono y corrio a su lado

_**¿FIN?**_

_**¡LEE EL CAPITULO 14!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Una luz ilumino el cuarto mostrando a Kaoru cruzada de brasos mirandote (si te esta mirando a ti)

-si, la novela termino- dijo

-¿PERO ESO ES CORRECTO?- dijeron las tres chicas

\- es una cruel injusticia- dijo Miyako

\- no exageres- dijo Momoko- nosotras queremos mas aventuras

-hablamos con nuestra autora y llegamos a un acuerdo- dijo Kaoru

-si llegamos a los a los **45 REVIEWS** esta historia tendra una segunda temporada- dijo Miyako- tenemos **38 REVIEWS** hasta ahora, **¡solo faltan 7!**

-lo que pasa es que, acordamos que si esta historia llegaba a tener **45 REVIEWS** habria segunda temporada, pero la historia termino- dijo Momoko

-¡no digas eso!, esta historia continuara- dijo Kaoru- pero para eso necesitamos tu ayuda

-algo mas, apollaras mas si respondes a - dijo Miyako

¿que es lo que mas te gusto de la novela?

¿cual personaje te gusto mas?

Dinos los 4 momentos mas graciosos

¿Que pasado te gusto mas, el de Miyako o el de Kaoru? Ya que el de Momoko aun es un misterio

-tambien nos puedes dejar algun reto que te gustaria que hagamos- dijo Kaoru- lo que sea, bueno no lo que sea, pero no pasemos los limites, si me entienden...

-esto aun no acaba- dijo Miyako

-dejamos nuestras vidas en sus manos- dijo Momoko- literalmente, ya que despues pueden elegir que genero quieren que se destaque mas

-esperamos sus **REVIEWS**\- sijo Miyako

-¡LISTAS PARA LA SIGUIENTE AVENTURA!- dijeron al unisono

¿Segunda Temporada?


End file.
